Whisper your promises
by Dark'serenade'princess
Summary: She likes him, he likes her back. But why is it that they don't have time to tell each other what they really feel. As if the war and battle is against it, is it just coincidence? or has destiny manipulated them? is the word love prohibited on exorcist because of their duty? Well find out.. Rated T. New Look for chapter 1-3 i made it easier to read, well come on read it!
1. Chapter 1: I'm so stupid!

**D. Gray-man's Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee**

**AlLena Fanfiction**

**By: Dark'serenade'princess**

**Title:"whisper you're promises"**

**Chapter I (month of December)**

**HI! Guys so this is my first fan fiction so I am kind of nervous of how this will work.**

**Allen: Good Luck Thine-chan (that's the authors nick name)**

**Lenalee: Yah! You can do it**

**Lavi:not to mention… allen and lenalee is a love team here *crimson glares as he laughs***

**Princess: *covers Lavi's Mouth* shut up Lavi. **

**All: enjoy!**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Ugrh! Why can't I tell him already?'' Lenalee the host of dark boots is standing on the hall near Allen Walker's room. Lenalee is already 16 years of age she has a shoulder-length green-ebony hair, it used to be long but let's just say that something happened between her and the level 3 akuma this last months. She hit her forehead on the wall and twitched the edges of her mini-skirt *their new uniform*, the sound of it is a little loud that the boy exorcist Allen hear it from his room. He opened the door and blush as he saw the girl of his dreams in the wall beside his room.

_Author's POV'_

_So guys! Well… Lenalee likes Allen while Allen likes her too! _

_Enjoy!''_

_End of POV_

"Oh! Hey!" Allen exclaimed as he sees his well uhm, secret crush.

"What are you doing Lenalee?" Allen asked.

Lenalee blush furiously, she trembles as she answer him back, faking a smile that she knew he wouldn't even buy.

"Nothing, Allen-kun, I'm just uhm… I'm just uhm… training! Yes that's it!" she smiles at him, her pretty face can still be seen a tint of pink and red on it. Allen smiled back and held her shoulder

. "Why didn't you invite me?" he asked his pretty comrade, not to mention Lenalee "is" the prettiest comrade he had and also the closest excorcist to him, even closer than Lavi their fellow exorcist.

"That's why I came here. Well you see Allen-kun, all the exorcist are gone. We're the only 2 that's left 'coz we already went to a mission last week." She explain being careful not to tell a lie. Allen glared at her,

"I'd be happy to train with you!" he said using his charming smile that every girl will fall for.

Lenalee cheered herself in her mind, probably being close friends will be a good start for a relationship. Allen on the other hand is blushing on his mind his thinking the same as Lenalee friends first before lovers he thought. The two walk down the halls, walking across the science department. Johnny the youngest of the science department (around 20 I guess) notice his excorcist friends walking. He run towards the hall quickly so that he can catch up with them.

"Allen! Lenalee!"

The two excorcist turned around to see whose calling them. Lenalee's face brighten up after seeing their friend.

"Johnny-chan!" Lenalee called as she went towards him with Allen.

"Where are you going? You just came from a mission right?" he asked while catching his breath.

"Just training." Allen explained smiling on his good old friend.

"Wow! You two had always been together since you became the immortal combat pair in HQ, of course you two need to train together too. The way you two beat the level 4 akuma! Wow! Crown Clown and Dark Boots seemed to reunite! That was so awesome!" Johnny almost yelled causing Reever his fellow scientist wake up with the rest of the staff that is already resting a bit. Reever shout Johnny's name as soon as he notice that his gone.

"JJJJJOOOOOOHHHHHHNNNNNNYYYYYY!"

Johnny turned back to the door and smile "Well I'll be off! Got to finish the paper's before Reever report me to Director Kumui." Johnny said as he waved at the two whose smiling at him. The two continued to walk as they talk.

"Since when do we got that name?" Lenalee ask, as she chuckle a bit.

"I think you're brother named us that." Allen replied laughing, his too glad that his teamwork with Lenalee became an issue. A good issue that is.

"The immortal Combat pair of head quarters, I kind of like it! Well, they do say that you and me is a unique pair of exorcist, brother say that it may be that our innocence are of the same kind. Well of course we are the two exceptions of being heart." Lenalee said as she opened the training's room door,

"And if we combine together, we can form an undefeatable tandem" Allen added.

"So we better work on combining the abilities of dark boots and crown clown? Is that what you mean?" Lenalee ask as she ransack her locker in the mini gym by the side of the very huge training grounds.

"I think so. Like combining my crown belt and you're Iron fetters. That will be so" Allen didn't finish it for his waiting for Lenalee's answer, his untangling his bandage from his right arm.

"cool"

Lenalee answer back the same as Allen wants to hear. Lenalee positioned herself a couple of meters away from Allen, she could see him positioning himself as he pulls of his upper clothes and put on the Japanese battle gear just like Lenalee's except she wears a mini skirt for she couldn't use her innocence if she wears pants, her innocence will just ripped it off. But of course her mini skirt has a short under it for safety. While her upper part wears a sleeveless Japanese style dress, same as Allen except her color is white while Allen's black.

"You better not be gentle on me Allen-kun! Don't worry if you hit me I'll protect you from brother" she yelled for she know what's Allen's thinking now.

"OK! You say so!" he yelled back, still he got to try, it was Lenalee talking and if it was her he should obey it.

The two inhale for a second and leave a long sigh. "OK! READY!" the two yelled as they position themselves on a battle type. "INNOSENCE ACTIVATE!"

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

**Yeah i edit it ^^ Actually i dont like this chapter coz it's really hard to read.. but now it's recycled ^^**

**for questions and comments please just review or pm me. :)))**

**also my other story I'm trapped here forever... ^^ thanks Minna ~san**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Luck Beansprout! :

**Chapter II**

* * *

**Princess: Yay! *pants* at last my chapter II is out! Lenalee and Allen is so cute together!**

**Lenalee : *blushes* Thine-chan Congratulations for your chapter II**

**Allen: yeah! And thanks for the me and lenalee looks good together.**

**Lavi: why am I not there? And why is Allen blushing here?**

**Princess: stop it Lavi! I'll never feature you in any of my chapter if you tease them. Because I'm the only one who can tease them *evil laugh***

**Allen,Lenalee, and Lavi : *sweat Drop***

**All: enjoy please! _**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Lenalee's red anklet gleam and it's form turned into a pair of boots. She was once an equip type but some things change as she synchronize it, she became a parasitic type like Allen's, while Allen's body lightens up a mask can be seen on his neck. His left hand turning into a claw like shape, he pulls his right arm and turned it into a sword with a cross.

"sound shuckles" Lenalee whispers "I'll be my best Allen-kun".

Lenalee runs at Allen, as soon as she's an inches away she jump high above, Allen mask began to position on his face.

"Cross Grave!" he yelled as he aim for Lenalee.

Lenalee immediately swoop down towards him avoiding his attack. She sits on the sword his holding and smiled at him.

"Iron fetters." She said coolly as Allen tumbled across the room, he used his sword to hold a grip to the floor to avoid him from sliding to the benches.

"Lenalee! You're taking it seriously!" Allen yelled as if begging his comrade to slow down a bit.

"Because you're not taking me seriously! If you're going to be my boyfriend I don't think you'll take me seriously just like that!" she yelled back charging towards him.

Allen blush

"of course I'll take you seriously! Be ready for that! If I court you sooner you'll take me seriously too because from the start I'm serious with you".

Lenalee stunned as she stop her attack her face inches from Allen's. Her feet against his sword to protect him from being hit by the electric shock from her boots. Lenalee blush so hard as soon as she heard it from her comrade,

"serious? From the start?" she muttered.

Allen heard this as he swoop the sword being careful not to really hurt her.

"Uhm… I mean… only if I court you… and of course I'm always serious with everybody" he excused himself.

Lenalee back down and stood on her dark boots in the ground, she swipe her sweat from her forehead and wriggle her head it makes her look like a little girl disagreeing on something she doesn't like.

"Let's take a break for a couple of moments we've been training for an hour." The female excorcist suggested, Allen stiffened a bit he didn't realize that it's been an hour. It's like it's only seconds that they started training. He nodded in agreement and followed his friend on the bench. Lenalee sat on the bench as Allen sit next to her a towel on his head, he's been soak with sweat for he never know that Lenalee is that strong when it comes to battle, surely when it comes to real life her future boyfriend will be so fucking lucky.

"Allen." She called him as she notice his been quiet for a while.

Allen glared at her, his mind thinking of some cute conversations when it comes to Lenalee.

"what is it?, is something bothering you?" he ask worriedly.

"do you think I'll have a boyfriend?"

Allen froze for he didn't expect the question of Lenalee, he blush furiously as he thinks of a correct answer.

"uhm… well…" he muttered quietly he still cannot answer her for it's very daring.

"I guess I would never had a boyfriend just like Lavi said. I always think about how to free myself from the order instead of love thoughts. I guess if someone court me he'll just back up when he knew my sight of things…" she quietly said, it's not like her first time talking to Allen, they always talk with each other when they're together in some missions, but this one is different she thought Allen never knew anything about love he just talks about how to defeat akuma and the millennium Earl.

"you will have a boyfriend." Allen suddenly said.

Lenalee stared at him in surprise.

"Allen-kun" she said as she stared at him some more.

"Lenalee, you will have a boyfriend someday. And I'll make sure of that. You're a great person with a good heart. And not to mention you're very uhm… (_Allen blushes)_ pretty. No man can never fall for you". He said as he smiled at her.

Lenalee smiles at him the same he does, she held his neck and hug him. Allen blushes furiously he never expect Lenalee's sudden move, it's like his heart jumping with joy and pleasure.

"thank you, Allen-kun if no one ever courts me, I'll go by your side and you'll confront me I know it." she whispered.

Allen held her waist and rest his head on her shoulder and whispers back at her

"I promise".

_'and I'll whisper to you. That I love you and I want you to be mine instead'._

** Dark'serenade'princess**

Jerry the orders personal chef tumbles down the kitchen, it quite made a huge crash.

"jerry-pon! What's happening there!" Kumui yelled at the chef.

"Dear! Dear! Kumuit-tan! I'm on a rampage making sure that Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan's food we'll be there by time! I'm kind of in a hassle! And I need to attend my favorite costumer Allen-kun in his needs and his girlfriend's needs too".

Jerry pants as he said this, probably he doesn't know what he said because of tense in time. The finders in the cafeteria began to froze as Jerry said about Lenalee as Allen's girlfriend. Probably Kumui is freeing some dark aura from his body now, he kind of doesn't like about the Girlfriend thing. The finders rush towards him and holds him, as Jerry run towards the training room where Allen and lenalee is, holding the tray of very huge foods for the two parasitic type, lenalee is once an equipment type but as soon as she absorbs her innocence she became a parasitic type (I think I already explained it about Lenalee and her innocence). We may remember Allen is a huge eater but as soon as Lenalee became a parasitic type well she became the huge eater this time. Jerry laughs nervously as soon as he realize that he said these words. "Sorry! My bad Kumui-pon hehehehe"

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"what's taking Jerry-san long?" Allen asked while his doing some pushups while Lenalee's one hand is on his back she's doing some pushups too except she uses her one hand the way Allen works when his on his own.

Lenalee went down and sits on the floor instead. Allen lay on the floor his tummy grumbling, probably his hungry while Lenalee chuckle a bit after hearing Allen's tummy growl.

Allen is quite surprise as he ask her

"why are you laughing Lenalee? Is there something wrong with me?".

Lenalee smiles at him, the smile he always fantasize, the smile that he could tell is from the heavens above.

"Nothing Allen-kun" she muttered

"I'm just startled because of your tummy." She added.

Allen blush of her statement he look around several times and notice Jerry running towards them holding a tray (a huge tray).

"Jerry-san!" Lenalee called him she was very nervous when he sees Jerry's expression.

"what's your problem? You seem t be tense" Allen ask him instead.

"well um… I accidentally told kumui that Lenalee is your girlfriend Allen-kun" he said nervously.

Allen's eyes widened, his mind telling him not to believe him but it was Jerry speaking so it must be true.

Lenalee laugh nervously "Allen's so doomed" she said smiling at Jerry.

"I'm sorry Allen-kun I suggest you think of a good explanation" Jerry said passing his fault to Allen.

"what! Why me? It's your fault for telling lies Jerry-san carry your burden alone" Allen yelled angrily. Jerry smiled slyly and wink at Allen

"Good Luck Bean sprout"

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

**me: yeah another edit :) guess it's clear and easy to read now?..**

**just say it... thanks to the help of Son Luna. my Works is easier to read thanks so much!**

**Kanda: you hysteric girl**

**Me: Baka-kanda!**

**Well enjoy ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: she will save you 3

**Chapter III**

* * *

**Princess: hahahahaha Yes! I'm done with this Chapter II thing now it's chapter 3! *cheers as she eyed Lenalee and Allen together***

**Lenalee: Nice job thine-chan! Not to mention I'm a good eater?**

**princess: yup yup! I made you like allen..**

**Allen: At least I am not alone hehheheh**

**Lenalee: oh well… I think I can agree with that..**

**Lavi : when will I appear?**

**princess: maybe on this chapter**

**Lavi : *grin* perfect!**

**All: enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"I think I better train on running this time" Allen suggested himself.

Lenalee laugh at her comrades gesture, she smiled at him

"I'll still help you Allen-kun. Besides if brother did anything bad to you I'll make sure that he'll regret it" Lenalee cheers him.

This cause Allen to smile inside probably when it comes protecting him from Kumui Lenalee is the best. Lenalee drags him to the bench of the room with a table this time. They put the foods that Jerry has delivered them, Allen glares at her as she eats so fast and speaking of fast, she has a huge appetite she almost eat the whole buffet. Allen laughs as soon as she notice that he is starting at her,

"what's wrong? Do I have a dirt on my face?" she ask hesitantly.

Allen smile at her, and ruined her hair

"you look like a little girl".

Lenalee blush at Allen's statement about her, Allen notice it glared at her even more.

"Allen-kun It's a shame that a lady like me obviously eaten half of this buffet. I think it's better that you eat yours and stop glaring at me like that?"

Lenalee suggested as she look away from Allen and eat a mitarasahi dango, that is Allen's favorite food. Allen shrugged it off and smile at her shyly

"you are really cute when you pout like that" Allen whispered, unfortunately Lenalee heard it.

Lenalee chuckled and lower her head so Allen can't see her red face. Allen blush immediately he look far away to avoid Lenalee's reaction

_'I said it aloud!'._

**Dark'serenade'princess**

_CCKKRRRAAAASSSSHHHH! _Allen and Lenalee stands up and runs towards the noise that happen.

"what could that be?" Allen asked as they run.

"Probably some inventions of brother". Lenalee said calmly

"He never stop".

"yes he never" Lenalee sweat drop because of that.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Oi! Baka-usagi! I'll kill you if I get to you! You fucking rabbit!"

it was Kanda. His a blue haired Japanese excorcist. He was running towards Lavi the red haired 18 year old excorsist, who happened to be using his innocence to escape, his smashing all the things on the way to blocked the angry excorcist. Kanda invocate his mugen, it slice all the things That lavi smash to blocked him.

"oh boy, so they're here." Allen said nervously,

he is Kanda's enemy number 1 enemy even though they are same excorcist.

Lenalee position herself and invocate her innocence as well

"innocence activate!"

as soon as the anklets turn into boots she swooped down towards Lavi, then she reach out her hand as Lavi holds his grip on it.

"Good timing Linali!" he cheered as Lenalee fly on full speed towards the canteen.

"Allen-kun hold Kanda!" Lenalee yelled back at her comrade.

Allen nodded and gulp he will have a hard time with this one.

"innocence activate! Crown Clown!" he muttered facing Kanda while the blue haired excorcist is grunting of Lavi's escape

"Crown Belt!"

Allen yelp wrapping Kanda some white bandages but extremely tough.

Kanda turned around to see who did this to him he frees dark aura from his body and yelled the top of his lungs that even the lowest level of the order can hear.

"! How dare you fucking do this to me? You want to die!" he's mouth is fuming because of anger and he struggles to free himself.

Allen glares at him the dark side of him freeing, he yelled at him too

"Do you think I like tangling you up in this situation? Huh? BA-KANDA! You gonna slice the church! You damn idiot!".

Kanda unleash a dark, dark glare towards him and muttered

"Slice the order? Or is it just that, you can't stand Lenalee's orders because you like her?".

Allen blush at Kanda's words.

'_you like her.'_

That phrase came running around his head. He tried to make an excuse but Kanda obviously exactly know his feeling towards their comrade- Linali.

"You are so obvious bean sprout" Kanda mocked his reaction.

Allen blushed even more,

"Ba-Kanda! Even if you mocked me I'll never let you escape and destroy everything in sight" Allen change the topic as soon as he realize that he's the one struggling from Kanda's stupid gestures.

"KUMURIN 8!".

Allen and Kanda turned to see we're the voice is coming from until they saw Kumui on the robot with the same cap as his, this time it's bigger. Allen raised his head nervously he knows that, that thing is made to kill him for doing something to Lenalee that he doesn't even remember.

"Allen-kun! Run!" Lenalee yelled at him as soon as she saw him.

Allen run as fast as he can, saving his dearest life probably. While tincampy on his head began to shiver with fear, that it decided to go to Lenalee's head, (it only rest on person's close to Allen or his master General Cross).

"Sorry Tincampy I can't protect Allen, I can't get through this junk" Lenalee muttered as Allen's golemn rest in her head.

* * *

**dark'serenade'princess**

**me: whoo~ part 3 of the edited chaps.. just making it easy... ^^**

**well enjoy with the new look**


	4. Chapter 4: Bunnies Attack!

**Chapter IV**

* * *

**Princess: *sighs* Finally finish with the chapter III. **

**Kanda: che! I knew Moyashi had a crush on linali.**

**Allen: *Blushes* BA-KANDA!**

**Lenalee: *stoods from behind Allen* You do?**

**Lavi: *grin* Lenalee Likes Allen too :D**

**Lenalee: *punch Lavi until he faints* Baka-Usagi!**

**Allen and Unica: *amaze* That's an incredible punch!**

**Princess: Allen's so amaze ! ;)**

**Lenalee and Allen : Well… uhm.. **

**Kanda: Please enjoy this chapter. :(**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

She suddenly bobbed her head up, after thinking.

"Shortcuts! Of course" she said happily as she swooped down the other way inside the canteen. She opened the exit door as Jerry was frying an octopus.

"oh! Lenalee-chan?" he called as he notice Lenalee on the back door.

"Jerry-san! This door heads on the halls of the 11th floor doesn't it?" she asked careful not to bother Jerry's sentimental cooking (he values cooking so much).

"Yes Dear! Now will you tell Kumui-pon to stop inventing another Kumurin?" he asked as he flipped the octopus on the huge wok.

"uhm..yes?" Lenalee replied she's pretty much of in a hurry for her Allen-kun is in trouble she was sure his lost on this kind of minute.

"well, it's because that stupid robot always steal some materials of mine for some stupid extra service!" Jerry gritted his teeth, when he notice his octopus is in somehow wrong temperature level. Lenalee walk down the door avoiding jerry's so called "ruined cooking". She could hear Jerry's scream for the fried octopus he is cooking, is now toast.

"now find Allen-kun" she whispered as she fly through the stairs on full speed. As soon as she reach the main corridor she flies on the open space where the pyramid elevator of the order was on her below.

"Johnny-kun! Did you detect Allen-kun now?" she yelled from below.

Johnny raised his head and replied as he yelled towards her "his on the 20th floor by now! You better hurry and save him! You're brother is really going to kill him!".

Lenalee nodded as she flies above she turned her head on different angles until she saw Allen on the front of Kumurin 8 he is really trap at the second.

He tries to fire at it but Kumui threatened him "You'll destroy him! Or I'll tell Lenalee that you like her!" he said as he laugh with evilness.

Allen trembles as he lower his sword, this whole thing about liking Lenalee has been an effected blackmail towards him. Luckily Lenalee doesn't understands it well.

"brother! What the hell are you doing with Allen-kun! He never did anything to me! And that Jerry-san said! He didn't meant it! I never had a relationship with Allen-kun!" she scream at her brother. But her brother seems like he never heard a word she said.

Lenalee has no choice, she flees down to the robot and she kicked it all she might, with just one blow the robot with her brother is charging towards the lowest level of headquarters she could hear her brother yelling.

"Lenalee! Dear! I'm sorry!". Lenalee turned her look on Allen whose panting, he lost half of his energy.

"Brother." Lenalee whispered as she help Allen to stand up. The pyramid elevator came infront of them, the staffs cheering

"That's a great performance Lenalee! A great timing too for beginning the Slumber party of Headquarters on the upper most part of HQ. The Asian branch will be here too, except that they only bring a few members of their branch. And the other excorcist will be home tonight.

" Reever explained, his smiling happily as Lenalee and Allen smiled at the staffs. "I'll help Allen-kun for a while to the infirmary. Tell me If Miranda-san, Crowley-kun and the others are back Reveer-san" Lenalee said to Reever, that is obviously happy when Lenalee is with Allen, also the staffs actually they even have a fan club about their love team on Headquarters, which the two excorcist doesn't know.

" they really look good together" Johnny said after the two had leave. The staffs agreed as they plan for the party.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"According to head nurse you didn't had any wounds Allen-kun." Lenalee quietly said as she sits beside Allen, who is also sitting on his bed in the infirmary.

Allen smiles at her as he sooths her face "thanks Lenalee, you did really fulfill your promise" he said happily as he leaned to her even closer their faces inches from each other.

Allen and Lenalee is blushing furiously as their lips are less than an inch from each other.

"Allen!"

Lenalee and Allen quickly pulled their heads to their normal position.

"Allen! Thank goodness your safe !hahahaha." Allen glared at Lavi angrily.

Probably when Lavi didn't came he must have kiss Lenalee; the girl he loves carefree.

'_Allen's POV'_

_Stupid Lavi. I was just about to kiss Lenalee when he came running with a bunch of bunnies with a scarf like his and eye-patch on their eye. While on the other hand Lenalee was blushing as she look away from us probably she must have regret that kiss. I'm so stupid, I should not did that._

_ "Allen, Linali look at the bunnies I bought!" he said rapidly he must been pretty happy of what nuisance he did. _

"_where did you get them lavi?" Lenalee asked him, I think she's sorting out that kiss thing._

"_I bought it for you guys! From the market in Venice" he replied giving her a rabbit that looks like him. She accept it and pet it. The rabbit seems so happy when Lenalee started stroking it's head with her palms._

_ Lenalee smiled at the rabbit and look at Lavi "thanks Lavi! It's really cute!"._

_ Lavi smiled then after sometimes stared at me cheerfully "this one's for you Allen" he gave me a cute rabbit, the rabbit seems to be so nice. Then Lenalee's rabbit hop into my rabbit and sniff it, Lenalee held it back, accidentally she brush my hands with hers. She blush again and retained her position like nothing happen._

_ Lavi then stood up and run for the hallways his back saying don't ask. I probably know that his heading for Kanda and the other excorcist room. Lenalee and I was left alone again._

'_End of Allen's POV'_

There was a long silence between the two. After a while the two began to speak.

"Sorry!" they both said in unison, Allen gathered the courage to speak first this time.

"I'm sorry about that thing"

* * *

**Princess: hay! Finally finished with my chapter 4…**

**Special thanks to my fellow anime addict Lenalee Lee-Blessing for reading this! **

**Lenalee: hey she's a fan of mine? How sweet…**

**Allen: I think I had a fan too.. **

**Lavi: I had one too! Their Many!**

**Kanda: to confident! BAKA-UsAgi!**

**P.s.**

** -man is not mine.. . We only made stories with their characters to express our emotions .**

**Thans! again... ..**


	5. Chapter 5: Allena Fever?

**Chapter V**

* * *

**princess: Yay! That was a close one! Damn you Lavi!**

**Lavi : hey what did I do?**

**Allen: *sigh* that was really a close one I would been killed by kumui-san if that happens.**

**Princess: wait! Are you regretting that kiss? Oh my god Lenalee's going to be disappointed. Tsk. Tsk**

**Allen:* blush* what! I mean- no but yes but No I guess? Look *turned to look at different angles to see if lenalee's here* since she's not here I might tell the whole truth..**

**Princess: so you really like her? *excited***

**Lavi: come on spit it!**

**Allen: Alright! I did! I do Like her!**

**Lavi and Unica: *yells at Allen and cheers as they jump and laugh like idiots* Tincanpy recorded it!**

**Allen: *nervous* what! Please! Promise you won't tell her!**

**Lenalee : that's confident Allen-Kun**

**All:*turns to Lenalee* oh-oh**

**Tincanpy: PLs. enjoy!**

**DGM's not mine ;)**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"No it's my fault" Lenalee suddenly said she tried to accuse that kiss thing.

Allen stared at her gently, Lenalee's right hand was holding the rabbit Lavi gave her. Her left hand suddenly stroke Allen's cheek, Allen blush because of her but he stayed just right. Lenalee leaned forward to him and gave him kiss on his cheek she smiled afterwards. Allen smiled back unknowingly his lips started to kiss Lenalee's cheeks as if paying the kiss she gave him.

"that's for a reward" Allen said smiling at Lenalee as he held the rabbit on his arms.

Lenalee smiled at him some more "and that's for staying strong" she replied. She stroke the head of Allen's rabbit she stared at it for a couple of time.

"what will you name it Allen-kun?" she asked as she fixed her position on the bed her legs crisscross, while Allen did the same.

"I don't really know, it's a girl though" he replied sheepishly.

"mine is a boy" Lenalee smiled smiling on her new pet.

"I think I'll call this 'lena'", Allen said smiling on the rabbit. Lenalee stiffened she glance on her own and said,

"then I'll call you "my Allen". She chuckle loudly.

Allen Laugh with her "don't you think Kumui-san will kill me if he knew?" he tease her.

"then I'll call him 'my sweet al'." she said confidently. Allen cough a bit he kind of like the 'al' it refers to him obviously.

"if we combine them. That will be my sweet Allena" Lenalee stated. Allen blush he never knew that when their names are combine it will form a cute one. Lenalee smiled at him as she frees her pet from her grip, it went straight to Allen's pet.

"they really seem to like each other" Allen said calmly as he watch the two rabbits cuddle each other.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Kyah!~ Bunnies!" Miranda scream with joy as she saw Lavi's bunch of bunnies.

"L-Lavi-kun! Where did you get some cute little bunnies?" Miranda scream some more as she knelt to the ground near the bunnies that Lavi had freed. Lavi grin with sarcasm.

"Oh! Miranda! Your back I see!" he chuckled thinking of the possible insults he could say about Miranda and Crowley.

"Of course we're back brat" Crowley growl as he sees the red haired excorsist. Miranda by the way is the host of the innocence "time record" she is quite clumsy and always condemn herself with little things. On the other hand Crowley is a parasitic type excorsist he is always describe as a vampire man.

"Oh by the way this two bunnies are for you two. Miranda and Crowley-chan." Lavi cheered as he handed the bunnies to the two excorsist.

"W-Wa…" before the two could finish what they said Lavi had run off the hall and headed towards to the room of Kanda. Well as we all know, Lavi is in danger so It's best if we don't talk about it at all.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"I wonder if my night dress still fits me. After all I've been like a nocturnal owl these few days".

Lenalee said sheepishly as she twirls around with her white transparent-sleeve night dress. That dress was given to her by her brother last Christmas, not to mention Allen's birthday (Christmas) is just 1 day to go. She twirls around for the second time and decided to wear it finally after a long hour of deciding. She went to the corner of her room with some Japanese artificial blocking tool on the sides to avoid peeking of course.

After a few minutes she stood away from it and look at the mirror again for the last time. And this time she's finally wearing it, it's beautiful laces swung back and forth on her legs (yes her legs are seen) her slender arms can be visible by its transparent sleeves, her curves are very noticeable in this dress and indeed she looks so sweet and hot on this dress.

She smiled at herself seeing that it still fits not noticing that she looks really beautiful in it. The excorsist opened her door and walk outside wearing her daring night dress with the Al on her arms. All the finders stunned and blush after seeing her pass by.

_'what the hell is their problem? Am I doing bad'_.

After a few seconds of walking she got tired, her knees bent downward and her slender legs can be fully seen. She paced out for a while until she stood up as he anklets crackle

"Innocence Activate!"

she swooped upward full speed to the main room of the slumber party, she expect that her love is in it too so she's really excited. After flying up she stopped and flew downward at the door of the highest and hugest room in HQ.

_'knock! Knock!'_.

"Allen! Open that door!"

Lenalee could hear someone inside calling Allen to open a few seconds only Allen open the door his wearing pants, Chinese pants by the way without any shirt. Allen blush immediately as she saw Lenalee on her night gown not noticing her little al.

'_Allen's POV'_

_Alright! So Johnny ask me to open the door. But to my surprised I saw Lenalee on her well.. uhm night dress for the first time. Well of course it is a slumber party and I wouldn't expect her to wear gown or something. But well… she really looks hot in that dress I mean her curves can be seen and well her legs!. Wait I shouldn't say this I'm not like master who you know is a pervert, well I'm not like that I'm a gentleman but if you really seen Lenalee in her dress Damn! It's really so worth to die for. Oh come on Allen! Knock it off! We'll I was pacing for a moment as my silver orbs lock on her violet ones, until she speak loudly that all of us can hear._

"_Allen-kun? Why are you pacing out? You look pale but your red? Are you well?" she ask full of concern. Damn! That kind of concern will knock me dead! Oh Lenalee if you only knew how much I like you with that stupidity I almost fell Lena to the ground._

_ "i-i-i-im… fine?" I replied stupidly I'm really obvious on that one until Lavi the prankster came smiling. "OI! Allen's blushing! Maybe because…" before he could finish his feet had been taken away by Reever and their staffs now I wonder why that they kind of know something about us._

'_End of Allen's POV'_

'_Lenalee's PoV'_

_So after Allen opened the door I could see him blushing and his body is so woah… I don't know what's on his mind but I think it's a compliment. Well I ask him about it but he stammered. Until the great idiot Lavi came along ruining our private conversation._

'_End of Lenalee's POV'_

* * *

**Princess: finally chapter 5 is out... ^^ have a hard time dealing with it.. hahaha**_  
_

**But at Least I finished it?..**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews... ^^ I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Party it

Chapter VI

* * *

**Princess: Hay! Hay! Back to school again . but still I finish chapter 5!. Hahaha! Well we all know that Lenalee heard Allen's statement from last l conversation with the DGM cast.**

**Allen: it was an accident.**

**Kanda: I don't think so.**

**Miranda: I-I-I've seen you staring at her. C-Couple of T-times in the Order? /**

**Allen: well… uhm… I just think she's pretty.**

**Lenalee: *Sigh***

**Princess: Lenalee likes Allen I'm sure with that.**

**Miranda and Crowley: HAi! Thine-chan**

**All: enjoy Please!**

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Oh dear". Lenalee stated as she could see Kanda beating Lavi dead. She chuckle a while after staring at them until she focus her looks on Allen whose still furiously blushing.

"uhm. Allen-kun can I ask you something?" she ask once again using killer eyes that could kill any man's heart.

"well uhm.. yes Lena-eaLee", Allen weakly said.

"why are you half naked?, is this part of your innocent little strip poker?" she glared at him angrily.

Allen paused for a while thinking of the best excuse for himself well he really did poker. Which he knew Lenalee is against with, Lenalee tapped her right foot impatiently her red anklets could be heard clattering.

"well… you see it was a stupid dare game…" Allen finally replied after a long silence. Lenalee's left brow slide upward,

"really?" she asked doubtfully.

Allen face turned like an apple, reddish it is, maybe even redder than an apple, he trembles as Lenalee glared at him even more, truly when it comes to Lenalee he surely faints easily on his mind.

"yes… U-U-uhm… why don't we go inside? It's cold here and I think you're the only one left for the party to start" he quickly excused himself fortunately Lenalee buy it so they went inside the room, more than a gymnasium I think.

Allen lead Lenalee on the way to her bed, she could see rows of carpets on the ground with pillows scattered on the left of the huge room is the catering revealing a buffet. But what really catch her attention is Kumui on a human-sized cage with Kumurin 8. She turned her gaze to Allen and ask him again about her Nii-san.

"Allen-kun why is Nii-san on a cage? And not to mention Kumurin with him? Did he did something stupid again?" she ask calmly even though her brother is treated like an animal with that cage, probably she gets used to her brother's stupidity that's why he always ended up lock or something like that.

Allen turns also his attention on Kumui screaming on the top of his lungs but he couldn't quite understand it because of the Brown tape on his mouth. He chuckled mentally for that incident will help him entertain Lenalee for a while and maybe he can confess to her privately.

"well Reever-san and the other staffs suggested that it's better if his all tied up for the sake of the party." He explained his nervousness now vanished.

"I think his referring me to stay away from you, the way glares at us right now" he added as Lenalee followed his gaze towards her brother whose dramatically crying now.

"don't mind him Allen-kun this night is for **Us** so let's just enjoy it ok?" she said smiling warmingly. Allen stiffened because of Lenalee's sudden statement

'_did she mean just the two of us or did she mean all of us?'_ his mind mentally arguing itself.

Allen lowered his head and smiled a bit he really is loving this kind of party.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Ok! Everybody! Since this is a slumber party. Go to your respective carpets, We arrange every carpet according to your positions in the order" Reever said as Johnny hand him a long piece of paper containing the names of people in the room.

As he read all the carpets arrangement as he paused to see the last category of carpet arrangements.

_'perfect'_

he grinned as he saw that the excorsist are the last category and their carpets are on the southeast part of the room. He turn to the group of excorsist that are the only one who is standing while the other staffs are already on their own carpets.

"sorry for pacing out excorsist!. *Cough* so Lavi your carpet is next to kanda".

Lavi look horrified after he heard this,

_'this is nightmare!'_

Reever smiled at Lavi after seeing his thyroid expression. He turned his sight on the paper his holding, and rub his chin, as his mouth is slowly opening.

"OK! Miranda you're on the middle of Crowley-san and Bookman, which supposed to happen is next to lavi so the formation is. Crowley-san, Miranda-san, Bookman, Lavi,Kanda, Marie and General Claud."

Reever finished his sentence by rubbing his chin some more probably his on to something, his eyes stated the paper with the excorsist arrangements. He turned his sight to Lenalee and Allen who's busy talking while the other's was paying attention to him.

_'now… now.. now look who we had here. Better make them bedmates'_.

Reever chuckled in his head evilly, as he replace Kumui's carpet to Allen's. Well Kumui is prohibited in the party for making non-sense things, so I guess it's better that Allen guard Lenalee tonight.

"Reever-san!" Lenalee called him for pacing out a couple of seconds.

"what's up with you? We are waiting for our arrangements?" she added as soon as Reever blush because of embarrassment. He stiffened as he deal with the paper again his spectacles can be seen by the light in the room.

"Below them or shall I say their next foot stool are… Linali, Allen, General cross," and blah blah blah yup he finished it but most important is…

'_Lenalee's PoV'_

"_LENALEE AND ALLEN" that phrase never stops in my mind… I'll get to sleep with Allen-kun! Yeah I know I'm kind of selfish but… I mean… Allen-kun is really.. well I haven't seen him sleep before especially that 4 cm. close! _

"_Lenalee" Allen-kun called me. I think that wasn't an ordinary call, it's like an angel coming down from heaven._

"_hai?" _

"_we're bedmates" he smiled at me but I can see his face blushing is it that… he likes me back?._

_I stammered after I hear those words. It's like my world is overflowing with happiness._

"_U-Uhm… Yeah we are. Uhm is it ok?" uuhhh! I'm such a fool why did I ask him that!. I'm such an idiot it's like I'm telling that he kind of hates me._

_But those worry and nervousness sink down before me after hearing these words from his secret whisper…_

"_Lenalee! Of course it's ok. I'm also thankful for that arrangement, at least I'll be guarding you the whole night. And as you sleep I'll make sure that I'll protect you"._

'_END OF LENALEE'S POV'_

**Dark 'serenade' princess**

Lenalee blush so hard as she bobbed down her head to avoid Allen's looks on her face.

* * *

**Princess:Oh yeah! Tried to finish it even with hectic schedule… :D That's the fun I always achieve when I finish a chapter even on a hectic schedule.**

**Lenalee: Very Well! At time managing Thine-chan!**

**Princess: hai hai! Thanks for the support TT^TT I wouldn't have finish it without you guys and the Fanfiction Writers in the whole Globe..! Arigatou! Minna-san ~**

**Excorsist: Now that's Over Reacting Thine-chan…**

**Princess: *glares at them* Oh well… Reviews please?.**


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

**Chapter VII**

* * *

**Princess: Hooo~~ *Tried* **

**Kumui: oh poor…thing**

**Allen,Lenalee,Lavi: KUMUI! **

**Kumui:? Why? sounds like you guys seen a ghost?.**

**Lavi: woah he's here… hey are you finished with your paper works?.**

**KUmui: *held his clock and rushes down the hall***

**Princess: Magustuhan niyo sana! Hope you all will enjoy it! ^^ and DGM not mine.**

* * *

'_is he really saying this to me?'_ Lenalee had a hard time thinking and thinking about this secret whisper thing of Allen.

"Lenalee? Why are you facing down? Is there something biting your foot?"

"Allen-kun? Oh no… I'm just thinking about this slumber party. I think this will be so fun". Her excused explanation although it sucks.

Allen stares at her green shoulder-length hair, he smiled afterwards at it w/o Lenalee noticing. Lenalee jarred her head up her palm covering her face. She is quite very obvious on this situation, and she could notice that she's trap on this one.

'_better think of an excuse! My face won't stop blushing! Wait… uhm… poker?.. yeah you idiot your against poker now you're the one who wants to play it'_

"uhm… Poker?... if you want… this night is pretty long so let's enjoy it?" Allen asked her instead. He knew she's against this, but why not worth a try? Besides it's just for this night. Allen waits for her reply then suddenly…

"I'm on!"

"You alright Lenalee? I thought you hate playing poker now you want to join?" Allen asked puzzled. It's Lenalee whose talking that's why it's hard to believe.

"Well are you alright Allen-kun? You asked me right? And yes I'm against it, but it's still only for tonight so let's…"

"hold it Walker! No playing poker! That's boring! Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Reever yelled at them.

"Spin the bottle?" the people in the room gasp in unison.

Reever look for something in the room until he found a bottle. (Kumui's Poison Bottle)

'_this will do'._

Reever ordered the crowd to form a circle. As he place himself on the middle of a finder and General Claud. Allen then sits beside Lenalee while Lenalee is next to Kanda whose really boring himself.

"OK! Spin it!"

Reever spun the bottle and it landed on Crowley. While on the opposite part of Crowley is Genaral Cross then the general will ask him.

General Cross as we know is a pervert, thinks of what to do. "Crowley-kun… Truth or dare?" he said coolly.

Crowley sweat drop of the General's intro on this game. "Truth". He said confidently, but poor Crowley he doesn't know what the general is up to. The General eyed Miranda glaring at Crowley which made him smile, "Crow-chan, are you in love with Miranda-san? Just like the way she does for you".

Crowley's pale face even turned whiter as if a ghost is seen, he thinks twice to answer this stupid question. "Eliade… in my dreams I love you but it looks like I have eyes for someone else now." He muttered softly, the crowd barely heard this.

Crowley inhale deeply and face Miranda whose paler than him (it's her first time hahaha). "I-I-I Like Miranda-san!" Crowley said out loud causing Miranda to faint, General Cross chuckled a silent laugh as he eyed the finders confront Miranda. After Crowley confessed he also faints. Lavi's jaw dropped as he held Crowley's rabbit tightly, he never expect his great vampire friend Crowley falling in love with Miranda. He loves Eliade so much it's even impossible. On the other hand Lenalee and Allen laughs at the two new freshly found Lover's in the HQ.

"That's very brave of Crow-chan!" Lenalee exclaimed after her laughing fit.

"yup! I think those two will end up with each other!..." Allen said coolly. He stared at Lenalee whose still gazing at the two lovers. He could see her eyes sparkling, and he knew that she's positively blushing.

"Oh boy! What a boring night" Kanda interrupted. His boringness meter has reached its limits.

"hahahaha! Just wait if the bottle landed to you Kanda!" Allen teased him but impossibly nothing happen to him. He should be shred to pieces because of his opinion on Kanda by now.

"OK… Now Allen-kun Kanda's scaring me" Lenalee said. Allen held her finger and sooth it with his human hand, "Nah! He'll never hurt you. It's just very impossible for him not to be angry" Allen told her sweetly. Lenalee smiled at him as a reply for his kindness.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

After Crowley and Miranda wake up the fun begins again. Crowley even with wobbly hands managed to spin the bottle effortless.

'_spin…'_

'_spin…'_

'_spin…'_

_STOP!_ So the bottle landed on Kanda. (now this is exciting)

The circle then silence after the bottle landed on Kanda.

'Now! The bottle cheated hehehehe… it landed on Lenalee not Kanda hahaha..!" Reever tries to calm Kanda down to avoid some very unwanted scenes.

"Stop lying Reever! It landed on me now give a dare or anybody of you want your hair shave."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short… I have some assignments to do in school… but don't worry I'll make sure that when I'm finished with my homework I'll go straight to this story^^.**

**And Thank you for the reviews! :D **

**But still REVIEWs please! :D I need to know if this is good or not!**

**Oh and thanks for LazyBigCat and Aika-Tan for Always Reviewing my chapters.! **

**I'll make this better for you guys!**

**-Dark'serenade'princess**


	8. Chapter 8:the kiss!

**Chapter VIII**

**Me: Hay! Finally finished with my homework! My connections had started to suck! Now I have a hard time dealing with the internet!..**

**Allen: so that's why you've been gone for almost half a day.**

**Me: actually a week! I promised myself that I'll update my story every weekend. Actually maybe 2 on sat or 1 on Sunday.**

**Lenalee: your skilled at time managing huh?**

**ME: not Really^^. I just want my story to be complete :D**

**Crowley: Miranda fainted because of you Thine-chan!**

**Me: at Least it's issue! Ok! Please enjoy!**

**D.G.M not mine!**

**Dark'serenade'princess**

General Claud elbowed Reever, Reever surprised shakes lighty, his definitely heading himself to hell.

"Reever-san! Give Kanda a dare!" a finder on his pajamas whispered to him.

"Look! This is Tempting! Will the hell of you give a dare already!" Kanda yelled as he stands up, his mugen activating.

"Alright! I dare you to go to sleep Kanda!"

Allen and Lavi held their laughters because of Reever's stupid dare. (it is a good one)

"Good one Reever" Kanda said emotionless. He headed towards his carpet and slumped his body on it. After a few seconds they can hear him snoring.

Allen and Lavi burst out their laughs.

"that's so unexpected from you reever-san! Hahahaha" Lavi teased him as he stumbled to the ground.

"That's a very hard dare!" Allen joined the teasing fit of Lavi.

Sooner or later the whole circle is roaring with laughter. Reever just smiled a little and breath out a long fake sigh.

"OK! Let the bottle spin!" Johnny said energetically as he spun the bottle. This time it landed on Allen.

"Hahahahahha! It Landed on moyashi! I'll be daring you!" Lavi yelled excitedly his making a fool out of himself lately.

'_oh boy this is not 'that' good' _ Allen mentally complained.

"you can do it Allen-kun!" Lenalee cheered him up. But to think that Lavi is the one to make a dare, this is a disaster.

"Now, what to dare you."

"Lavi! Make it easy!" Allen yelled at his comrade. Lavi scratches his head and eyed Lenalee this time.

'_oh goody! Now let's make moyashi fall in love'_

"Allen! I dare you to propose in front of Lenalee and kiss her on the lips!"

The circle snickered with excitement while Kumui after hearing this, is no way angrier than before probably his fuming in the mouth by now.

"Wait! That's too much Lavi! That's too personal, and I respect Kumui-san! I also respect Lenalee!" Allen said. His against this kiss thing even if he wanted it for a long time.

"So! It's true you are gay! Allen!" Lavi teased him. Allen's faced turned red he didn't like the sound of that, feminine hurts but 'gay' that'll pissed him off. Allen's dark aura is releasing from himself, until something soft held his hand.

"Lenalee?"

"Allen-kun get a hold of yourself it's just a dare anyway." She exclaimed sweetly. Allen look at her with new respect she's probably right.

"Kiss! Kiss, kiss !" the whole circle began to chant it in Lavi and General cross' Lead (yup the general is in favor with this).

Allen knees in front of the girl he really loved. And propose just like what Lavi dare him.

"now what!" Allen asked Lavi whose really Loving this.

"propose to her idiot moyashi" Lavi pretended to be cold, but his really, really, enjoying himself. "saying will you marry me of course or other cheesy line" he added.

Allen gazed at Lenalee for the second time he thinks of what to say to her. Probably this day will happen sooner or ever.

"Lenalee" he begin sweetly.

"Allen-kun" she muttered silently, she's blushing furiously even if it's just a dare. If this happens **real life** she'd be the happiest girl in the world.

"L-L-Lenalee Lee… W-W-will you be a part of my heart?"

The circle cheers and blush as if they're in Lenalee's position right now.

"Lenalee! Answer it!" Head nurse cheered (she's old right? But she acts like a teenager now)

"Allen-kun… of course" she answered. She doesn't know if it is still part of the dare or what, but when it happens for real, she'll depend her answer and no turning back of course she made that decision so it's her responsibility to take care of it.

Allen looked at her surprised he could see her eyes full of love and passion, he knows for sure that she's telling the truth. This dare thing is really going way too far.

The yells and cheers suddenly disappeared in their minds, from that moment they have a world of their own. Allen found himself slowly leaning forward on Lenalee's face, Lenalee on the other hand closes her eyes and waited for the kiss she long waited. Allen closes his eyes the same, seconds past he could feel a soft thing brushing his lips. He knew for instants it's Lenalee's lips. That simple dare kiss turned into a passionate one, the two of them sit still their hands refusing to move, this will be Lenalee's first kiss- she never really know how this will end, the pleasure and love she's feeling but **still** it's only a dare, moments later Allen and Lenalee broke it. Allen's blushing furiously as Lenalee is the same. They looked at each other, each one refusing to speak.

"Woah!~!" the crowd gasp in surprised. But that surprised turned into a clapping ovation because of Allen's courage.

"Allen! I never knew you know how to kiss!" Lavi exclaimed breaking the silence of the two.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"bak-sama!"

"Bak-sama! Walker-sama Kissed Lenalee-san!" Roufa said while wringing Bak-chan's neck.

Bak-chan on the other hand is well… (how should I say this… ah yes!) he fainted in his head. (wait! There here? Oh I forgot Asian Branch is included in the party).

"OH, my, God… Lenalee-san's Purity her virginity". Bak-sama cried with teary eyes, he envy Allen so much with this stupid party. Lenalee got to sleep next to him, then he had LENALEE'S FIRST KISS!.

"Baka-bak… It's only a kiss. And they look good together though". Fou commented as she position herself the Indian sit style. (yup she's with them)

"THIS IS HORROR! LENALEE! DAMN THAT ALLEN WALER!"

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Lenalee who still cannot believe that the kiss that she always wanted, happened. She stood up from her seat and walk to the balcony of the room. While Allen notice her go, the circle still chatter and talks about the two pair of couples. Allen decided to follow her she might have not wanted that kiss thing, like the one they had before.

'_Lenalee's POV'_

_Did __**that**__ just happen? I mean Allen-kun kissed me!, oh great you idiot girl. It's just a dare anyway he didn't have feelings for you, he just did that because of that dare. Stop dreaming about him, he'll never ever be in love with you he just focus himself on Akumas, the earl and battle. He'll never had time for you._

"_Lenalee" _

_I know that voice._

"_Allen-kun?" I responded, turning around to see him still blushing._

"_Lenalee are you mad at me because of that kiss? I know it's your first time having a kiss so it must be important to you… but you gave it the one you don't like that's…"_

_I hug him before he could say another word. I don't know what comes in my mind to do that. But all I want is to be with him whatever happens._

"_Lena-… Lee" he muttered quietly. I could feel his arms making way in my waist to hug me. It feel so comforting… the way he cares for me… the way he could sacrifice his life for me… but his never mine… he treats me like the other's it's never the way I wanted it to._

'_end of POV'_

**Me: oh yeah! The long waited kiss finally happened… /**

**Lavi: that's because of me! Hahahah they always beat me up for ruining their moment! Now I'll be the key to Love *jumps around and dances with Bookman).**

**Me: isn't that so romantic!...**

**Miranda: yes it is Thine-chan.**

**Me: oh! Miranda-san! *bows in apology* Sooo sorry for making you faint on my other chapter ^^.**

**Miranda: it's alright… that thing of mine is so stupid! I'm the one to be blamed!..*sobs***

**Crowley, Lavi and Bookman: *pats her back***

**Ok! Next chapter I think I'll add some fighting scenes? Or mission scenes?.. or whatever you want! Just tell it to me what you want… Categories are…**

**Intense moment of Allena…**

**Fighting Scenes…**

**Humor scenes…**

**Mission?..**

**Or just tell it to me by reviewing my works or in Private Messaging.**

**let's just pray that I finished this… oh and the scenes that you like will be included on the 10****th**** chapter? I'll add it after Allen's birthday ^^…**

**Oh REVIEWS PLEASE! And try to share this to other fan fiction authors you know…**

**REVIEW OK? :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh great!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Me:**

**Yeah just came back from school… 4:12 pm… Tuesday… 6/26/12 oh.. I make this on that day(06/26/2012) **

**then I'll publish it today (6/29/2012)**

**I don't have much time on this Fan fiction of mine… I'll be on school this Sunday 07/01,2012 for the Band audition of fresh men and other students who want to join the band… I'm an officer of our band so I need to be there I'm a color guard (Flag) and my position is 'treasurer' so I'll be collecting the money of Late comers ^^. **

**Then on the first week of July is our intramurals (june 3 to 4) our class has business to do to earn our class funds… I'll be one of the painters, we will paint on the face on a cost P5.00 per face.. TT^TT so many work to do…**

**Then on Wednesday 06/27/2012 we have to bring jogging pants for our P.E I'm on a public school that's why we don't have a permanent P.E uniform but our principal is working with that… **

**Then after that Saturday! I have to beg my mother to give me Load for my Laptop with Only one reason (to finished and publish my fan fiction!) then when I have enough time I'll make my chapter 10 and 11 all the way until Sunday! END OF MY SCHEDULE then after this week I don't know the exact time but I'll have to prepare for the quiz bee!**

**Whhooo~! Never ending schedule TT^TT.. It's so hard… I have to focus on my studies it's really hard that I want to cry they say even the littlest violation, I or we top student can be kicked out from our tops.. so please use your best judgement! Thank you! I love you guys! Sorry if I will update sooner… I've got lots of things to do… If only I can stop the time I'll be here in this website updating my story… :(((**

**Exorcist: Poor, Poor, Poor girl… here grab some coffee you're only 13 but you are doing so much work…**

**Me: *grab some coffee and only stare at it* thanks guys… **

**Exorcist: aren't you gonna drink it?**

**Me: Waaahhh!~ TT…^….TT*cries after noticing she cannot drink coffee because of sore throat* Enjoy please… oh and some of your request (the humor scene is in here) sorry if it's that early… Mission scenes I think chap 10 or 11 maybe 12? but i'm on it don't worry..**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Lenalee stay where she is… she hugged Allen so tight that it makes him hard to breath but even though he still hugs her back, he know she has a problem from the looks on her face.

"Lenalee? Are you mad at me?" Allen begin. His right arm leading itself to Lenalee's head until it was there.

"No… Of course not … why would I get mad at you?" she returned her answer with a smile, a smile that's enough for hiding her sorrows and pain.

"Because of that kiss… I know it's your first kiss, and you value it so much that you can't give It to someone you don't even love"

"Allen-kun… I love you" she replied blank-minded, she don't know what's happening to her but she has the hang of saying what she feels this night.

"what?... what do you mean you loved me?" Allen asked puzzled.

Lenalee, after noticing what she said pulled herself away quickly from Allen.

"I said that?" she asked loudly, still cannot believe that she said those stupid things in front of the boy of her dreams.

'_ugrh! I always make a fool of myself in front of Allen-kun! Think of a plan girl! Think of a plan!'_

"Uhm!... I loved you as my brother of course!... that's what I meant… I don't meant anything about that phrase I just meant that… even if you are not my crush or something I'll still give it to you coz your one of my friends.. and I also treat you like my brother so it's ok". She excused herself. Now that's a good excuse she thought.

Allen, disappointed of what he'd heard just faked a laugh. He faked a smile on Lenalee like what he always used in the church, we'll except for Lenalee, but tonight is unusual he used it to her for the first time.

"hahahaha! It's that's so! You better go inside Lenalee they're eating and it's pretty cold here. You might catch a cold" he said full of concern.

Lenalee just nodded but before Allen could go inside she held his hand and smiled at him sincerely.

"Happy Birthday, Allen-kun"

Allen widened his eyes because of surprised, he never knew that Lenalee could remember that day of his. His face reddens again but not like the one before when he kissed Lenalee. He smiled at her as he broke her grip on his hand gently.

"thank you Lenalee…"

**Dark'serenade'princess**

**December 25**

'_knock! Knock!'_

'_knock! Knock!_

"what the?- Early in the morning?" Allen complains as he stood away from his bed. He left timcampy on his bed, still snoring.

Allen opened his door still in sleepy eyes. He was surprised to see Lenalee on her exorcist uniform. He could sense that she is happy by the way she grin at him. He smiled back at the girl with tired eyes.

"sorry for disturbing you Allen-kun! I just want to greet you A merry Christmas and a happy birthday!" she said eagerly. She inhale and exhale pretty noticeable, but her breath smells good as it reached Allen's nose. It's like she's hiding something.

"thank you Lenalee… you already greeted me a day ago right?"

"yup! But I want this to be special… so let's go?" she asked suddenly heading towards Allen's robe and throwing it to him. Allen looked at her narrowed eyes, he still can't understand what is happening to Lenalee.

"wait… now where are we going? I'm not even taking a bath yet Lenalee!" Allen explained while catching his robe quickly on his shoulders.

Lenalee dragged his hand in her arms as she pulled him across the hall, she's letting him head to the canteen. But a meter away from the canteen she blindfolded Allen with a scarf. Allen who really don't know what's going on still follow the directions given to him.

Lenalee guided him in the canteen where she signaled Jerry to open the door so they could enter the canteen, it is surrounded with confetti and a 25 meter long buffet which is a challenge for Allen if he could still eat it all. Allen's left hand is on his head as his right was holding Lenalee's.

"Lenalee are we there yet?" he asked impatiently. Lenalee just laughed at him, as she pushed him in, she then positioned herself at the side of Lavi, who's wearing a red party hat. His wearing a shirt like Allen's except it's red.

"OK, Allen-kun you can take it off" Lenalee said. Allen takes off the blindfold on his head, he was amaze by what he saw, the paradise he long waited, the food, the canteen, his friends and of course "Lenalee" on his special day.

His eyes sparkle with joy, as he slowly crossed his arms.

"Happy Birthday Allen Walker!" the people in the canteen yelled. Allen just smiled a bit and sigh a little. This day of his is way too far from what he has expected. He never even celebrated his birthday before plus he never had a huge family like this before, they were just him and Mana back then.

Lenalee walk towards him and handed him a gift, wrap neatly with white sheets and a red ribbon on top of it. Allen widened his eyes with pleasure as he opened it carelessly, he throw the covers of it on the floor. He then shove his hands in it and released a big grin.

"Allen! What did you get from Lenalee?" Lavi asked curiously, he tries to make a way towards the gift itself.

Allen could feel his cheeks reddening as he held his hands up with a snow globe on it. The base of is trimmed with Allen's name on silver ones. The glass of it is transparent, and in it there is a palace covered with snow, beside it is a mini-bench with a lamp post on the right, in the middle of it is a couple on a slow dance position. Allen sooth it with his index finger until he saw a button, next to his name.

"Push it Allen-kun" Lenalee suggested, he nodded with agreement as he slowly push it.

_Happy birthday Allen…_

_So today is your day?. I brought this gift for you, oh and don't worry if I pay too much for it. This money is from my other account that I've been saving in, from the past few years from my job of course. I just want to say Happy birthday! And a merry Christmas to you. Thanks for saving me always and watching over my back. Yeah your also 16 now-just like my age, hope many more birthdays come to you. I love you Allen-kun. And I'll always be your comrade and friend forever._

_Lenalee Lee…_

Allen's eyes finally broke the tear that struggles to go out of his eyes after he heard Lenalee's voice in it. He sniffed silently as he held it in his arms.

"thanks Lenalee… this is the best gift I ever had…"

"you are welcome Allen-kun. Anyway the other button on the base is the control to start the winter wonderland inside."

Allen did what he was said, he press the button under the globe. The snow that laid motionless suddenly flied on different directions in the globe, as if it was really a wonderland. The figure of a couple suddenly then dances on the swing of music, the palace also begins to light inside just like someone was inside it. The lamp post also lights brightly giving the winter wonderland an attractive appearance.

"How do you like it?" Lenalee asked excited. Her hands on her chest, she's waiting for a good answer.

"I don't like it… I loved it" Allen responded happily. He hugged Lenalee softly and quickly. Lenalee just grinned and skip a little skip.

"Lenalee-san how sweet…" Jerry commented, he stopped arranging the buffets after hearing about Lenalee's gift for his favorite costumer.

"Oh, thanks Jerry-san, by the way where's nii-san?" Lenalee asked attentively for her brother, her over protective brother is nowhere to be seen on Allen's Birthday. Jerry wriggle his head slowly, for he sure doesn't know where his good friend Kumui has gone to.

"Oh, well guess his just up to some inventions again" the green haired girl said.

"OK! NOW THE FOOD!" Reever yelled happily. The party went out great and enjoyable. The crowd even gets loud when the music turns to swing. Allen just laughs, eat and smiles all the time, he even laugh louder after Crowley and Miranda attempts to dance together but they just end up falling to the ground.

"Allen-kun, do you want to dance?" the female exorcist asked from behind him. He turned around to see her, until he saw her hand close to his face. He just smile and gladly accept it.

Lenalee drags him in the middle, after some little steps and swings, they turn on to big and careless dance showing their creativity when it comes to dancing, the two of them are both quite good dancers. After several minutes of dancing the two finally stopped, both gasping for breath. They leaved a long sigh in unison and laugh afterwards.

"hahahaha! That was fun Allen-kun! I never knew you know how to dance! I mean you were so cool!" Lenalee praised him non-stop. The white haired exorcist just grin and scratch his head like nothing happened.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

The party still continued even when Allen and Lenalee had left.

"Wooohhhooo! Miranda! I never knew you could dance like that! You're so hot!" Bookman cheered, he sip a wine from the table again for the 125th time

"Bookman! I-I'm not dancing… Hic-cup! I'm at your side, yah stupid old geezer" Miranda grunted at the corner of the table where bookman, Lavi, Crowley, noise Marie, General Claud, Reever, Johnny and General Cross is sitting.

"Dear, dear, dear! Gimme' some beer here! With chocolate!" Reever yelled at the finder on their backs. The finders, since they're all scared at the persons whose in the first table because of their high positions, obeyed it without anymore further delays.

"Quick, will do you!" The scientist growled, his so drunk that they can't understand what his saying anymore.

"hai! Hai! S-Supervisor R-R-Reever-san!" the finder with a white cloak said, his knees trembling as he speaks. He almost stumbled to the ground just to get some beer from Jerry whose dancing crazily around the corner of the room.

"Jerry-san! Reever-san wants to some beer!" the finder almost yelled because of the great music occurring from the main floor.

Jerry just knocked him down by his hips which was swinging left to right because of the music.

"OUCH!"

"oh! A finder here I see! Aren't ya?" jerry asked him, his still dancing even if the finder falls down towards the ground easily. He didn't even bother to help him stand up.

"Reever-san wants some beer, would you get some?" the scared finder requested.

Jerry nodded and dances through the kitchen door, several minutes past he came back still dancing with a tray on his hand. The bottle and glasses clatter as he dances towards the finder.

"here you go! Now off where you belong! I'm dancing here!" Jerry blurted out. He almost fell the tray on the ground.

Luckily the finder catch it with all his effort. He quickly walked towards the table where Reever is with the other officials.

"Good! Finder-san! You can be a perfect waitress! What do you say? You can served beer well." Lavi commented his face really red for his been drinking for almost an hour. The finder just scratch his head sheepishly which is truly only a fake on, he turned his back on the officials and leaved them.

"geeze, isn't it just stupid to be asked by higher ranks to bring beer?" he murmured as he was just 24 meters from the table.

"Time Record!"

"Hammer! Extend, extend!"

"heaven Compass!"

"I'll bite you to death! You sucker bitch! Get your ass back here!"

"Grave of Maria!"

"I'll tear you to death!"

The finder turned his head to where the noise came from. He's jaw dropped because of what he sees.

Miranda's time record activated even if there's no one to heal anyway. Lavi's hammer is in the front of his eyes. His surrounding is filled with nails because of Bookman's heaven compass. Beside of Bookman is Crowley whose fangs is dripping with his saliva. And above is a grave which happens to be general cross'. And the most unique among this is Reever on a robot, the size of a tree in the room that came up from nowhere. And unusual of this is that their faces are all red.

'_what the they heard it! What kind of people are these! They're inhuman!'_

"who you calling stupid!" the exorcist yelled with Reever using his microphone of course.

"Supervisor! I didn't did a thing!" the finder yelled trying to protect himself from the danger his undergoing.

Reever twitched his eyebrows and look at the finder discriminately.

"you didn't?"

"Reever-san! I never did a thing! I'm innocent"

"Hey! He say his innocent!" Reever asked his fellow officials.

"then let em go" Lavi said stupidly.

Past few minutes of silence because no one had responded to LAVI'S statement, the exorcist suddenly falls to the ground with a big slump. They had fallen asleep.

The finders and the people who had saw what happened sweat dropped.

"Now, that's what happen if the exorcist and Reever-san had drunk… tsk…tsk… now that's what you call horror"

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Now let's see what's happening between the two…

"Allen-kun, did you enjoyed yourself?" she asked him as they walked in the halls.

Allen which was playing with Tim stopped and paused and faced her.

"to be honest… I really loved it… it's the most unforgettable day of my life"

"hhhmmm… glad to hear that… do you think we will ever come up with a mission again?"

"I think so… the Earl just rested right? Probably his on to something"

Lenalee nodded and smiled. Afterwards they stopped again for they saw something on the ground, it's lying just in the front of them. It can be thought of a kind of brown roll from first sight.

"now what's this thing doing here? It's quite unique in shape" Allen stated. Lenalee just stared at it, she smelled it too. She gasp and blushed furiously.

"what is it Lenalee?" Allen asked her.

"I think it's Nii-san's underwear…"

Allen chuckled a long one. He then turned to Lenalee he can still see her blushing. She leaved a long sigh as she was about to hold it with her boots. Until many rats came towards them. Hundreds of them.

"kyah! Rats! Why is there rats here! Allen-kun! There's some on your feet!" Lenalee shrieked, her eyes still can't believe what she's seeing right now.

"Lenalee! Use you innocence! We got to get out here! There are so many of them!" Allen screamed as he activated his innocence. Lenalee nodded quickly with nervousness. She then activated her innocence and held Allen's arm firmly, they swopped down away from the rats… Sewer rat by the way.

Lenalee just flies and flies until she saw a door. She quickly opened it and they stumbled across the room leaving a crash sound as they bumped into a case of test tubes and many more experiment stuffs.

"Oh great! Were on the fifth lab in the church… where they embalmed the bodies of the dead". Lenalee said surely.

As for Allen he don't like the sound of that. It sounded too sinister, too evil, and too disgusting.

"I don't like this lab…" he answered coldly. His been sweating really bad in this room, he firmly laid his sight on Lenalee for he don't want to see the bodies of the dead.

* * *

**Oh really great they're on the fifth lab… Oh and don't waste your time on researching about this fifth lab or something coz it's not true. I just made it . And remarks for some humor scene can be said… if it's corny, well don't worry. That's not the end of humor scenes there are still more to come. And missions scenes? Coming right up.. don't know if it's on chapter 10 or what… but remember I'll come with it… I just don't know in which chapter I'll be airing it.**

**Troodles! Guess it's long?..**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mission

** Chapter X**

* * *

**Me: Yeah! I'm so excited on our intramurals! And also for the Band audition tomorrow!(7/1/2012) I'm eager to meet new band auditioners. ^^ but my body is still sore for playing badminton 3 days ago TT^TT… well it is part of intramurals. **

**Well on with the fifth lab?...**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

******Dark'serenade'princess**

"I don't liked this place too, Allen-kun" Lenalee agreed. Her hands slowly crawl to where Allen's hand is. Allen could feel her trembling wildly. Allen held her shoulder and pats it.

"don't worry… we'll get out of here soon."

'_Squeak! Squeak!'_

Lenalee faced the whole lab, she turned her head on different angles just to find where is the squeaking sound coming from.

"what's that noise Allen-kun?" she asked, her face becoming pale than usual.

"I think it's coming from behind… that _'gulp' _corpse?" he responded nervously. Allen can face anything of course but today might be unusual, his scared at his own comrade's dead bodies.

Lenalee rose her head up high. She then stood up on her boots still activated incase of sudden emergency. Allen held her hand to avoid her from going anywhere.

"Lenalee!, that might be something dangerous! You just stay here. I will go into it" Allen said full of concern. Lenalee didn't answer back she just continued what she was doing. Allen could hear the metallic steps the dark boots is producing.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Lenalee!"

Allen runs as fast as he can to where Lenalee is. His eyes widened with shocked when he see Kumui hiding behind of a finder corpse. A folder was placed under his shirt. Yup he doesn't wear an underwear when they see him.

"Brother! What the hell are you doing in here?" Lenalee grunted as she glared at him with angry eyes.

Kumui just chuckled a nervous one and scratch his head sheepishly.

"Uhm… waiting for the rats…"

"So you're the one whose responsible for the rats outside!" Allen gestured, his non- too happy about this rat incident.

"nii-san! What would a man at your age be doing with sewer rat?" Lenalee asked angrily, for she too like Allen doesn't like this anymore.

"well you see Lenalee…"

Kumui explained what really happens.

"so you didn't have an underwear to wear on Allen's party? But you lose your only left underwear? And since you can't find it because you don't have any underwear you hypnotize the poor rats mind to sniff it for you? Is that the end of your story, Nii-san?" his sister asked, Kumui just nodded with agreement and chuckled nervously just like the way he did the past minutes.

"Oh! Brother! How many times do I have to tell you… ALWAYS WASH YOUR CLOTHES! SO YOU CAN WEAR SOMETHING!" Lenalee yelled at her brother whose dramatically crying stupidly.

Allen just laughed because of the scenery at least every things solved by now. Well except for cleaning the rats waste and finding his way back to his room. He leaved a long sigh and gazed towards the moon rays that can be reflected towards the lab window.

'_this is going to be a long evening'_

**Dark'serenade'princess**

**After 2 weeks…**

'_Lenalee Lee is said to be needed by head director Kumui Lee in his office' _the golem reported while Lenalee is on the canteen with Miranda.

"now what does Nii-san wants?" she complained bitterly as she rubbed her temples.

"probably just some sisterly care" Miranda chuckled lightly at her favorite girl comrade. Lenalee smiled back at her and finished her food quickly. She waved back at Miranda as she runs towards the canteen door.

"Bye Miranda-san! Be seeing you later!" she called. She runs as fast she can towards her brother's office. She hesitantly paced out for a moment trying to think if this is about a mission or something. After moments of thinking she ended up opening the door.

"Hi! Lenalee dear!" her brother greeted her with teary eyes. He did that always when he sees Lenalee.

"hi Nii-san! So why did you need me anyway?" she asked, she didn't even notice Allen whose standing by the door.

Kumui cleared his throat, a signal that his serious this time.

"The African branch had just reported that there is something happening to Egypt. Since there is no exorcist whose in that region they suggested about bringing two exorcist there from our branch" Kumui stated his spectacles reflecting the light.

Lenalee sat on the couch which happens to had Timcampy sleeping on it.

"Oh! So sorry Timcampy I don't notice you there! Wait? If you're here then Allen-kun is here?" she said worriedly.

Timcampy went into her hand and nodded it's little body.

"Hi Lenalee!" Allen called, he's been standing there for a long time until he decided to sit next to Lenalee in the couch.

Kumui continued what he was saying…

"uhum… as I was saying Egypt has some mysterious happenings the past few months."

"what kind of problem is it Nii-san" Lenalee asked curiously, she's having herself fascinated about the Egypt stuff.

"The modern Egypt has turned back into the old one…" Kumui explained.

Both Allen and Lenalee's eyes widened with fascination because of what Kumui had just said.

"Y-Y-You mean, the-the Ancient Egyptians is back? But that's 3000 years ago right?" Allen asked. His mind had been playing with itself about the ancient Egypt life… it just got to be brutal when it comes to Ancient Egypt unlike the modern Egypt now. But now that it has come back? That's hard to believe.

"Yes Allen… Ancient Egypt and all has just become new again… now the modern people had been experiencing torture which is common to ancient Egypt. Not to mention Tutankhamun is alive now. The other finders and scientist cannot explain why is it that only King Tutankhamun Is alive when modern Egypt is experiencing Ancient one. Some pharaoh could be alive too.. but according to their report the valley of kings is remained untouched except for Tutankhamun's tomb. It just proved that the timeline of Tutankhamun's reign is the only one to come, Ramses II or even Akhenaten never even bothered." Kumui replied, he handed a folder named **"Ancient Egypt Report from the Africa Branch sent to Head Director Kumui Lee"**

It said:

* * *

"**Ancient Egypt Report"**

**From: Africa Branch**

**Sent: Head Director Kumui Lee**

**By Finder/supporter/exorcist etc.: Edward Larson -2031456- Africa branch (finder)**

**Code: 1256478647**

**REPORT:**

**Modern Egypt had been changed back to its ancient life this month of July. Most people of modern Egypt had been captured and tortured because of accusation of Ancient Egyptians that they are in there territory and had no permission to step on their Pharaoh, Tutankhamun's land. According to community survivors the pharaoh was just like its normal teenager looks, and he had one motive of action. Finding his love Akhesa.**

**BODIES INVOLVED ON REPORT:**

**TUTANKHAMUN****: Reign at 9 years of age and died at 17. 180 cm of height weight is unknown and birth date.**

**It is said that he was assassinated with traitors in his villa. Some scientist had said that he broke his leg when he was hunting. He married his half-sister Akhesa. And reigned for a few years. Not a famous pharaoh on his time but when Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon have dug his tomb on 1992 he became the most famous pharaoh in modern times. But after the incident of Ancient Egypt returning, he can be seen as a 17 year old boy.**

**DETAILS OF REPORT:**

**It is said that Earl Millennium is involved with this too. A girl Angela Lombard (25) had been a target of Earl. She is in pain and sorrow for the death of her Egyptian Boyfriend Elijah Safari (25 ½). The Earl had been planning to get her for a month and her request had involved the ancient Egypt. This became the key to Earl's plan.**

**END OF REPORT.**

**MAIN TARGET**

*** DESTROY THE PLANT IN THE PYRAMID OF GIZA THAT THE EARL HAD MADE FOR MODIFYING MUMMIES TO AKUMAS. ***

**APPROVED BY**

**AFRICA BRANCH SUPERVISOR MASUFF KHELEI.**

* * *

"now that's such a report" Lenalee exclaimed. She stared at Allen whose re-reading Tutankhamun's profile until he finished it all.

"the world famous pharaoh is now alive?" Allen questioned himself as he rubbed his chin. This is a hard mission, it's definitely for a general. But he and Lenalee are the one who are chosen for this difficult mission. Cross has a mission like this before but in Edo not in Egypt.

Kumui push his glasses near his eyes and stared at them.

"Are you in this mission, Exorcists?" he asked them suddenly, he can see them troubled for he know that he assigned the two a general type of mission. It's for higher ranked exorcist of course.

"were on!" the two said unison. Kumui smiled at them and stood next to Reever whose been watching them all along.

"Reever-kun. Make all the arrangements for this two on Egypt. They're the first exorcists to hold a mission of a General's. so make it a very special arrangement." he commanded Reever who immediately obeyed it without hesitation.

"hai sir"

"now for you two, I'd suggest go to your rooms and arrange your things this will be a long journey. And a difficult mission, but I trust you two, and I know you can do it. Now off to your rooms, and be safe when you come back. If you succeed this mission, being a General would be easy"

Allen and Lenalee nodded and bowed, the two then take a step towards the door but Kumui stopped Allen. Allen, curious asked him.

"what is it Kumui-san?" he asked nervously.

'_this must be about the dare! Oh dear! God help me!'_

"Allen, please take care of Lenalee for me" he requested, his eyes full of sincerity.

Allen just nodded and left the room. He runs towards Lenalee and decided to talk to her about this mission impossible there on to.

"Lenalee. Aren't you worried or scared a bit?" the white haired boy wondered.

"Nope. This whole thing is usual for exorcist like us. But I am worried for the result." She responded, her hair covering her eyes. The whole mission is not a good example for peace and harmony on earth, it's just one nasty little work of a devil.

Allen looked at her with worried eyes. He held her shoulder and smiled. "we can succeed on this one"

"Yeah, I'll believe that Allen-kun, this General mission really deserves to rely on us."

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Master Walker and Lady Lena are you ready?" a finder on a boat asked them as the two hop to the small boat. This boat will travel on the underground tunnel of the HQ leading to a specific kind of short cut to the other vehicle expenses.

"Hai! We are Ready Finder-san"

The finder sat on the back seat of the little boat, he paddle the wooden thing (I forgot what they call it ^_^"). They soon reached the open space of the tunnel.

"Now we will have to travel by train" the finder said, he helped the two with their bags and turn his back to where the counter on the train station is. Allen and Lenalee followed the finder, they're really eager to do this rare mission of the HQ.

"Oh! Now will the hell you fall in line!" the old Lady with a cashier uniform yelled at the normal people whose busy squishing through the cashier's small window.

"How can we pass through that tons of people? They're a hundred" Allen worriedly asked. His not too happy on how they can reached Egypt in time with a mass of people like this on the way. The finder glimpse at him and smiled, it looks like he knows what his doing and has a plan on his head.

"Hey! Hey! People! Dear Lady! Please turn your gaze in here!" the finder yelled his nostrils flaring. The old cashier lady turned her gaze on them and widened her eyes with pleasure as she confirmed in her mind that they are exorcist with their style of uniform. She whistled to the guard near by the train facilities. It runs towards the cashier, he stopped and held on his knees as he gasp for breath. After several seconds the cashier pointed Lenalee and Allen with a finder. The guard smiled and walked towards them.

"Thank Goodness, Constable!" The finder exclaimed as he pats the police man on the back. He repositioned his policeman's hat and showed a gold cross on his hand.

* * *

**Finally finished with it… Oh and another thing…**

**All I said about Ancient Egypt is true… except for King Tutankhamun's wife… her name is not Akhesa I only made her name that way coz I don't like her real name… it kind of sound like Anekshanamun or something, I don't remember it, and the Tutankhamun's profile is also true… he died on a young age… and the 2 people mentioned Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon is also true… I can't bear to say something un true about Ancient Egypt Coz I love it so much… you can saw in my profile about me mentioning ancient Egypt , that's why I chose it. And giving Allen and Lenalee a kind of mission for a General, just came from my dream last night ^^. Oh and the Fan fiction authors that came from Egypt sorry if I said something brutal about Ancient Egypt… Oh and I'll include the mummification process of a mummy maybe on my other chapter (don't read it when you're eating ^^) - it's true please don't read while you are eating, you'll just puke. **

**(sorry if I kept informing about Ancient Egypt if it's true or not… I just don't like people saying that I'm a liar and I always rely on my imagination… that's why I clear things OK?)**

**Well fighting and mission with Intensive Allena Scene is next for Mr. Tykki Mikk, Aika-tan and LAzyBigcat's request. REVIEWS PLEASE! ^^ I APPRECIATE IT ALL! AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT SAYING CRITISIZING THINGS TO ME… COZ I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT IT :D**

**-Dark'serenade'princess**


	11. Chapter 11: The Mission Part II

** Chapter XI**

* * *

**Me: I'm excited in my own story… (stupid girl)… nEh! I'm just excited on how this mission will end… do you think they'll succeed?..**

**Allen: of course we will succeed! **

**Lenalee: I agree…**

**Me: *glares at them using the "glare of death"* too confident huh?..**

**Allen and Lenalee: *shivers***

**Me: Enjoy! I'm excited in mummies… hihihihih … Reviews and comments are always allowed…**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

" The Drake express is a company who supports the order. Please do what you may on this train station Dear exorcist" the policeman explained as he bows with respect. Lenalee smiled and glimpse at Allen whose busy playing with Timcampy.

"We just want to go to Egypt. That's all and a room to stay and rest." Lenalee requested, the policeman nodded happily and went to the terminal's phone booth. He scroll the buttons and type a long number which happens to look like a code. After several minutes the two exorcist can hear what he is saying for the door is left open.

"Sir, yes sir this is Constable Williams reporting. Two exorcist and a gold golem, that looks likes Cross' with a finder, are in the terminal this moment. Yes sir… a woman and a man… yes… the girl is pretty with short ebony-shoulder length hair and a pair of red shoes and a pair of red anklets… and the boy has a white hair with a scar and a pentacle on his forehead… also the finder is short… yes that's only it sir… and they're headed for Egypt… oh… from Head quarters? Yes sir… I'll report later". The policeman went outside and waved at them.

"it's all set… Lady Lenalee and Master Allen… the arrangements had been received… please let our people escort you to this ship". He politely said.

He led them towards a man on his 20's with a new tuxedo, his right hand inviting them to step inside the most famous and grandest room in the train. Lenalee carefully stepped on the first level of the mini-ladder next to the cabin's door. Allen helped her liked a gentleman to step on the 3rd one. Lenalee lightly blushed as Allen held her hand. "thanks Allen-kun"

"welcome Lenalee" he replied charmingly.

Lenalee's eyes glitter with admiration as she stared at the whole room. It's way more better than what she expected. HQ is really a famous organization, you can get all the pleasure here, not even worrying if you're pockets is empty. There is a chandelier in the middle of the huge table… with a bed the size of an ordinary comfort room in every public place (that's big). And a shelf filled with books in a neat pile. The most eye capturing scene in the room is the ceiling with a grand painting of a cross with an angel and a devil on both sides… and it's so bright, not to mention the chandeliers are not even lit.

"this is too much, sir?" Allen shyly commented, forgetting what the man's name who escorted them.

"John Parker, Master Allen. And sorry about the room, this is just what we can give… this is the most expensive room in Drake Express and it is an honor for us to have you two exorcist to board on this Humble express" Parker politely responded. Allen scratch his head and leaned over Lenalee's ear and whispered.

"This is just too much… even if we are going to take a General's mission. Your brother's too much"

Lenalee chuckled sweetly and pats his back. She's used to this Allen-concern-whisper thing. She just rose her head and stretched her arms.

"Me too I think this is too much, but you'll get used to it. I managed to familiarize myself with brother's despicable surprises though".

"Exorcist-sama. Please excuse me, I'll be taking my own room next to yours. If you need anything please inform me" the finder said his permission, he opened the door and left the two exorcist.

"Two days of boringness in this train" Lenalee yawned carelessly as she laid her tired body on the soft velvet bed. Allen stared at her. Probably he understands what she feels, he undergo boringness too of course.

"Uhm… Lenalee?" he called, more than asking her name it is.

"what is it, Allen-kun?" she replied her eyes shut, she was about to sleep when Allen called her.

"Is that the only bed?" Allen asked, his face reddening with sweat from blushing furiously.

Lenalee, surprised of what he asked pulled her body up and sat on the soft bed. She rubbed her temples and paced out a couple of second.

"where will you sleep?" she asked him. Far from what he asked her, she could see him still staring at her, his eyes avoiding to look on her face but still he couldn't resist it.

"That's what I was about to asked. It seems that, that is the only bed in this room" he explained his face reddening even more. His sweat rolling down his cheeks.

Lenalee looked at him puzzled. She can guess his undergoing tension because of a simple bed.

"Allen-kun, you're over reacting anyway. We've been bedmates before right?" she looked at him slyly.

"But Lenalee! That's way! Not! the same like this one. The one from the party is really different, I mean you're bed is away from mine a couple of inches and we didn't share a bed." Allen depend himself. He could see Lenalee smiling at him, her dark aura freeing from her body.

"Allen-kun. It's the same! Didn't you want someone to hug in the night? Or is it that, you are just afraid of me?" she asked him slyly. She's been playing tricks with him by the moment.

Allen's face even reddens than before. He couldn't believe that Lenalee is saying this "MATURE" things to him. He looked at her with an asking caution on his face. Lenalee after seeing the look in his face laughs out loud.

"Oh! Allen-kun if you just seen you're face! Hahahaha!" Lenalee teased him as she tumbled across the bed. Allen's face remains the same (reddish) but after moments passed his face returned normal. He exhaled a big breath and sat on a couch.

'_I thought Lenalee was serious! She could kill me by just those words!'_

"Lenalee! You could give me a heart attack!" he scolded her. He stood from the chair and went towards her.

"oh really! Oh sorry Allen-kun! Hahahaha!" she laid her back carelessly on the bed. To her surprised Allen crawled to her, and laid his body inches above from her. His arms next to her shoulder, like a cat who had capture its prey. Now it's Lenalee's time to blushed. Allen leaned his face even closer to her, she could hear him breathing continuously, but it seems so peaceful and sweet, he released a sly smile on his handsome face and it made her even blush. Allen then held a bunch of her hair and smelled it. He chuckled at her sweetly.

"Now Lenalee… want to feel something you haven't felt before?" he asked.

His eyes seem so serious, he don't looked like a gentleman from that moment, he looked more of a heart rob of Girls screaming and crying for his simple smile. Lenalee blushed so much that she thought her heart will explode of so much pleasure.

"Allen-kun" she muttered as he closely leaned his nose and bumped her own nose with his. Lenalee let her violet orbs stuck on his silver ones. Suddenly Allen smiled ferociously and pulled his body away from hers.

"hahahaha! Oh Lenalee! If you could see your own face as well! Hahahaha!" now it's Allen whose teasing. He tumbled across the bed liked Lenalee did when she played a prank on him. Lenalee's face turned into an apple like color. She glared at him angrily.

"now I'm telling you Lenalee! When you're trying to play a prank with a sexy mature topic, you should at least make it more real. See what I did? That's expert!" Allen praised his self. Lenalee just rolled her eyes and joined him on the bed she rested her head on his shoulder, if a normal passenger seen them, he might think they are newly-weds.

"Allen-kun, I never thought you're good when it comes to mature stuffs"

Allen looked at her, but he fails because her head is the only one to be seen. He coughed a bit and messed Lenalee's hair just like an older brother playing with his little sister.

"Lenalee, were just teenagers so I'd suggest not mentioning mature stuffs in missions or even at the order" Allen suggested, his head rest on Lenalee's as he shrugged lightly. Lenalee smiled at him and gazed in the ceiling,

"Allen-kun, I'm glad that you joined the order."

"Hhhmmm?.. why Lenalee?" he asked puzzled.

"**Well the reason is very simple. Because when you joined the order, I found a person who can listen to me every time I had a problem, and a shoulder I can rest on"**

Allen suddenly paused. His old world full of sorrows and pain, suddenly became a paradise. He always wanted to die for Akumas and the peace of the world. But since Lenalee had said these words, his race suddenly turned into a different one. So he had a reason to lived after all, yup he loved her so much but he never thought of this before. Since he had heard this from her, there is no reason to die. The reason his doing this is to be with her, if he'd die, who would be there to listen to her tears, who would lend a shoulder to her. And if he die, who would be with her all the time?.

Allen looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. He pulled his body out of her clutches and sat, his head had an aching tune. Lenalee followed him and sat beside him.

"Allen-kun? Did I said something wrong?" she asked full of concern. He stared at her and smiled he hugged her carefully and slowly. Lenalee accepted it and pats his back.

"Lenalee. I never knew I'm that important to you, I'm sorry for not noticing" he apologized, his faced buried on Lenalee's shoulder.

"Oh, Allen-kun! It's never to bother to even notice. I'm fine by just seeing your presence"

Allen smiled and broke the hug he ruined Lenalee's hair for the last time and pinch her cheeks.

"Lenalee. You really are a good person, and I liked you for being yourself" Allen said. He laid on the bed again and closed his eyes. He can feel Lenalee laying on the bed to next to him.

'_this trip is so good to be true'_

**Dark'serenade'princess**

**After 2 days of travelling by train the exorcist had reached Libya…**

"Oh! Finally we are here in Libya! And not to mention Egypt is just some miles away. We can get to Egypt by Late morning tomorrow" Allen commented as he stretched his aching arms from the nice travel in a luxury room.

"Exorcist-sama! Please get on the vehicle!" the finder told them. Allen frown with disappointment with the vehicle. He just got out from an impatient one, then he has another one to go.

"But we just got out from the train!" Allen complained as he held Lenalee's luggage the same as with his. Lenalee laughs at her comrade's behavior. "Patience is a virtue, Allen-kun it's just one night anyway" Lenalee scolded her childish comrade.

"Come on in Exorcists!" the finder called. He helped them walked in sheer footsteps, this are narrower than the train. Allen got in the carriage fast enough for the finder to approve his behaving manner. His only 16 but he can manage his manners well, although he is childish sometimes. The trio sat opposite from each other, Lenalee and Allen sat next to each other as usual as the finder was seated in front of them.

"Allen-kun. Do you think the earl is there?" Lenalee asked. Her moves were pretty obvious- she's starting to make a conversation. Allen rub the window of the vehicle and sigh.

"I think. His not there, his probably busy on some bigger Akuma Plantation" Allen replied brightly. Hi made a far-away-look from the windows of the carriage and frown. Lenalee got curious of his actions and questioned him.

"Oh. What's with the frown?"

"huh? Oh it's nothing. I just wished his not really there, and according to some reporters there, only Akumas are in the site."

With Lenalee, satisfied of his answer decided to just remain quiet until travel end.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

'_**! BBBBOOOOMMMM!'**_

Lenalee shrugged her sleep off and looked at the window, nervously alarmed. It's about 9:57 in the morning, which only means they are in Egypt already. She glanced at the outside of the carriage, there is a thick smoke surrounding all the way, that it's hard to see clearly.

'_kkkkkiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!'_

Lenalee turned and saw Allen's left eye activating, also his awake now. Lenalee looked even more tense, if Allen's left eye activated it's positively an Akuma.

"Allen-kun! Did you sense some Akumas?"

Allen looked at her with serious eyes. It's a signal to activate her own innocence, it's still early in the morning but they have to fight already. Lenalee stiffened her back and fixed her exorcist uniform. She sat neatly and immediately straightened her legs.

"Innocence Activate! Dark Boots!"

Allen opened the door and hop down the sandy road, Lenalee followed him her face had an alarmed look. They looked on both directions and looked at each other.

"Lenalee! We can't see clearly through this fog"

Lenalee looked at him, like a girl paying Attention to her old teacher. She swooped up high for about 17 meters, then she aimed for the target and gracefully slacked her legs.

"Hai! Kirikaze(Cutting Wind) !"

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone? I don't know if you liked it or not but still, support my story! ^^ Sorry if my older chapter is not In a good form… I don't quite know how it works back then. But still… I finished this chapter!**

**Allen: I think I'll puke when you write about the mummification process. :/**

**Lenalee: from the words of yours on last chapter, I think I'll skip the paragraph…**

**Me: hey! Don't be mean, you guys! Then I'll just add more Captions and warning so they can skip it. They'll only read it when they're not eating anymore ^^. What do you say?**

**Lenalee: pretty good idea! :D**

**Me: oh well! Thanks for reading this chapter! **

**REVIEWS will help, **

**COMPLIMENT can do. **

**And CRITISIZE can support.**

**But still REVIEWS!...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Mission Part 3

**CHAPTER XII**

**ME: hello again!. Yup I'm back again with a new chapter (CHAP 12) oh yes! Uhm… warning… I might put the Mummification part here? Or the other chap? So just read it carefully so you can avoid it. ^^**

**Oh and I'll add some drastic scenes of Ancient Egypt. So again… my captions are noticeable so you can just skip it… when you are eating, but if you're not I'd suggest reading it with all your heart! ^^ Oh well enjoy!**

**Lavi: this is so well…Uhm….**

**Me: oh just shut your mouth Lavi! So you'll read it? I know you want to!~**

**Enjoy! Be careful please!**

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Lenalee takes care of the smoke, until they can see a clear scene. But not a good one;

**(First Caption! Please don't read this paragraph when you're eating… coz I hate to see you guys mad at me coz you can't eat well, oh and sorry for the Egyptians if I said this too much brutal liked… I'm really sorry! But they are not really that truly bad in real life! Egyptians either modern or Ancient are good people!… the story is really about the Earl ************************* can't tell the real story it's a surprise! ,) **

The level 2 and 3 Akumas are above the Modern Egyptians, whose own blood is bathing them because of great pain and torture. Lenalee gasped and cover her mouth, Allen grabbed her arm and hid her behind of the medium-sized mountain of sand; To avoid them being seen, the M. Egyptians just seem to be hypnotize and mentally paralyzed. Some of them even had a wooden knife in the middle of their neck, the wounds of it is still pretty new and juicy. The other girl Egyptians have a strong metal that's braided into their scalp causing each of their heads oozing with blood, some of them has a kind of flesh that's coming out from there scalp, some of them looked like teenagers, while the man modern Egyptians nearly matured aged are crying bitterly because of some scarabs (beetle something in Ancient Egypt) digging into their skins, eating them slowly. It starts from your muscles, then you're internal organs and lastly but surely either your heart or brain. If a hundred scarabs is placed on top you, you should be happy coz you'll die quick. But if a single one is implanted to you, you'll just get yourself tortured, before you die. Lenalee tighten her hand around Allen's arms, some tears went down her face, because of extreme shock and fear. Allen just sat by her side and stared at her, his condemning himself for Lenalee's mental struggles. He felt guilty when a single tear went down her face.**(end of gross stuffs^^)**

"Allen-kun! These is too brutal! I can't take it! How come the Earl hypnotize the poor Ancient Egyptians to torture their own future generations!" the female exorcist burst into tears. Her palm covering her face as she sobs with pain.

"Lenalee. We don't know for sure that the earl hypnotize them." Allen controlled her patience, it's not good for him to see her in such disastrous place. It's making his heart break into millions of pieces.

"Lenalee. You need to stay strong"

Lenalee suddenly glared at him with her tear-stained face. She sniffed and smiled weakly.

"Yes, Allen-kun I know I can"

Allen nodded and smiled the same as her, he held her hand tightly and stood, dragging her. They hid themselves once more when an Ancient Egyptian guard, passed by near to their hiding place. After checking if the coast is clear, Allen and Lenalee continued their mission, they tiptoed towards the Great pyramid. Some groaning and moaning can be heard from inside it. Allen placed his ear next to a brick that's bigger than his face. Still he couldn't hear what is going on inside. Lenalee poked his back and whispered in his ear.

"Allen-kun we can enter the pyramid's soul's exit" she suggested. Allen immediately look at her puzzled he don't know where this exit she's saying. And what's with the Soul thing?.

"Uhm. Lenalee? What's the soul exit? That's kind of shallow" Allen asked her, his new to this Pyramid thing. He thought it was a kind of passage, but where?

"Allen-kun, the soul's exit or the "Air" shaft is the little passage of the Great Pyramid. It's a kind of tunnel next to the King's chamber" Lenalee patiently explained to him. Allen listened with amusement, his eyes sparkle with fascination as he listen to her attentively. Lenalee gave a sultry kind of face, she raise her left eyebrow and smiled. Allen notice it and stiffened.( info true)

"Lenalee! Do continue! I want to know more about Ancient Egypt!" Allen begged, his having the hang of learning Ancient Egyptian culture, besides he never did go to school before. He never expect learning is fun.

Lenalee laughed at her new student. she glanced at the line of Egyptians whose crying and begging for pity on the Akumas. She still couldn't resist them, but still they had more time she thought.

"Allen-kun, don't you think it's more good to go on action now?" She changed the topic, she could see Allen's disappointment. Allen, even if he's disappointment he agreed, this mission is supposed to be reported high class. They shouldn't make a single mistake on this one.

Lenalee took his hand and prepared her dark boots. She take a look at him to see if his ready, he nodded; but inside his pretty nervous. He never like fast or high flying, he just nodded and gulp. Lenalee positioned herself, and bend her knees, after a few seconds she swooped up high to the back of the pyramid. Allen watched with amazement to see the whole structure of the Great pyramid, it is really amazing to be high always like Lenalee. But it sure will make his body feel woozy when flying down to the ground.

"Lenalee! Where's the Soul's exit!" he asked. He's left eye still activated.

"Just a little more Allen-kun… and here we go! Uh? Oh. I forgot that air and soul is only to enter!" she cried. She forgot, that the air shaft of a pyramid is just like a chimney. Of course they can enter it but knowing the pyramid, and the Egypt's temperature. They'd be barbeque in no time when they entered that little shaft.

"Lenalee! What if we entered that kind of prison or jail or something below" Allen suggested while Lenalee is slowly laying his feet to the something his suggesting moments ago.

"that's the Mortuary temple, Allen-kun. The great pyramid is a massive 481 feet high. And was built from 2,300,000 blocks of stone. It was estimated that it took 100,000 men working in shifts, more than 20 years to build this pyramid. I just don't know who is the king resting in here." She brightly explained to him. This time Allen frown with boringness. (the info is true)

"that's very hard to remember Lenalee, and hard to build not to mention. They built this thing? And It's a Chamber of the dead! I thought it was some kind of house"

"Very funny Allen-kun. It don't even looked like a house. And some of the pyramids are just preparations for the afterlife"

"Afterlife? You mean death?"

"very clever Allen-kun"

Lenalee walked towards the Mortuary Temple and forced herself in, Allen did the same but had a hard time entering. His body isn't the same size as Lenalee that's why it's hard to enter unlike hers. Lenalee pulled him in, after several attempts Allen tumbled down laying on top of Lenalee's body. Allen blushed lightly and immediately pulled himself out and gave her his hand to help her get up. Lenalee blushed sweetly and smiled at him with all she can. The case way of it is still bright because of the sun but Lenalee's for sure, that when they continued inside it'd be darker and scarier. Lenalee turned her reserve flashed light on, from that moment the sun's ray and the flashlight's combine. She stepped a little one and bend her waist to make a better view. The whole room looked like a tunnel with 2 passage ways, she picked the right and start going inside without asking Allen about entering. On the other hand Allen is curious of the markings of the wall.

"Lenalee? What's this drawing on the wall? did the ancient Egyptians loved drawing in the walls without vandalism or something?"

Lenalee turned her look to her comrade that's busy staring at the wall. She chuckled at his behavior pretty far.

" Allen-kun that's Ancient Egyptian's writing. It's called hieroglyphs" she said. Allen nodded with approval and laughed.

"they have the hang of drawing birds don't they?"

Lenalee laughed at him and continued her steps. Her flashlight covered the whole room with light. She could see some special belongings, some kind of King's belongings because of the colorful Hieroglyphs. She made a tsk sound. Allen surprised looked at her.

"so the King's belongings are in the Mortuary temple?. But that makes the robbers easy to rob them?" she asked herself, she couldn't know why the Ancient Egyptians put the most valued possessions of a KING, in an easy reached place as a Mortuary?. Now this is strange. She walked towards the jars and treasures even closer, she picked a portrait of a boy in his teen ages. Her eyes widened with surprised as she notice that face.(King Tutankhamun is buried in the valley's of king, not in the great pyramid, I only used the pyramid for cuter scenes)

"King Tutankhamun is buried in here?"

"Lenalee, there some kind of babies that are in anatomy kind of style here in this 3-year-old child sized jars"

"What? Some kind of dry fetus? Is it Allen-kun?"

"Yup, some of this might be just 2 months old, this one is 6 months old I'm sure with it" Allen retorted as he point the jar with a baby face and a Ra god picture. Lenalee walked towards him and sooth the jars mouth.

"this are the babies of King Tutankhamun. So he and queen Akhesa had children, but they didn't succeed of living because queen Akhesa is just a teenager." Lenalee said. She's getting the picture slowly but surely now. But she still doesn't know why the belongings of King Tutankhamun is here.

"Lenalee, you better checked this out!" Allen called as she turned around to look at him.

_Lenalee's POV_

"_Lenalee, you better checked this out" Allen called me. I turned around to see him looking at an old picture. I don't know why there's some kind of picture here in Mortuary Temple. It's weird of course, like the author of this story. But to see Allen-kun pacing out. That makes me think even more. I went to him and looked at the picture his talking about. I widened my eyes to see a girl, not just a girl but a Queen that looks like ME!_

"_W-what the h-h-hell is that? I mean…"_

"_You look like her." Allen-kun finishes my sentences. I can't believe it! Even if she wears a head dress of a vulture she does looks likes me!_

_I froze from where I'm standing. It just mean one thing, King Tutankhamun is searching for his loved, Queen Akhesa doesn't he? But according to reports he's the only one who lived. Which only means he might mistaken me for QUEEN AKHESA?_

"_NO Way!"_

_**ME: finished with this chapter! Thanks for the review on my last chap. ^^ Oh and I'm not going to explain anything about ancient Egypt today :D, because I'm getting tired much today. So you can just research it . if you want to know if it's true or not :))).**_

_**P.s. Sooo! Soorryy for the gross stuffs *bows* Apology said!...**_

_**Allen: that's so gross Thine-chan!**_

_**Me : *turns* Oi! Allen! I made a caption! **_

_**Oh well Reviews will definitely help me. :D**_


	13. Chapter 13: The young King

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

**ME: thanks so much for the reviews on my chap 12!.. I loved your reviews!... And still I'm sorry for the gross stuffs, but in this chapter some ' gross stuffs' will be written… (actually this ones not gross, since it's just part 1) ^^ but if you guys puke or complaint how disgusting it is, then it's my success! Because I made a Gross stuff that can make you puke! But of course I will not do that! It's just part of meh story.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

_Continuation of Lenalee's POV…_

_Double no way! It could just be a mistake! My features are so far from an Egyptian! I mean I'm Chinese right! How can Queen Akhesa look like me! I knelt to the ground and trembled as I stare at the picture. There's no doubt she does look like me!_

"_Lenalee. Are you alright?, I know you don't want this, but I'll do everything… just to avoid you from that teenage king's reach" _

_whoo! Allen can surely cheer me up even if a situation like this. I just nodded and smile at him, at least his comfort eases my little problem-actually it wasn't a little one! It's a big one and it's the primary problem in this issue!.. oh the author is so crazy! She does want my life to be miserable (author's quick message: Why is Lenalee blaming me? ^^ oh well on with the story!)_

"_thanks Allen-kun. I'm fine, I can handle this" he smiled at me just like the smile I gave him a while ago._

_Well the truth is I can't handle this alone, but if Allen-kun is there. I'm sure I can handle anything._

_End of Lenalee's POV_

**Dark'serenade'princess**

_**Ancient Egyptians talking in English… (for easy reading)**_

"Inokshamun, lead the troops around the whole Egypt and bring me the invaders of my land!"King Tutankhamun, the ancient Egyptians present ruling king ordered.

He is sitting on his throne made from pure gold in some kind of villa, that villa is much next to the pyramid where Allen and Lenalee is. The view of his mini oasis can be seen. The air is fresh, for the water is flowing on his direction, king Tutankhamun didn't wore a head dress that time, since his just a teenager he acted violently and childish like. More likely Allen I must say, he's much too tall for his age 17, his height is an average 180 cm. now that's really tall, he can be describe as a dark, young handsome boy, by just looking at him. (you can search on google his real appearance, I only made him that way. His head is kind of oval like, well just search at it in the internet, I really can't describe his 'REAL' appearance ^^).

The servant just nodded and went straight to the cave like door. The young king sat impatiently from his seat, his rule thingy is much a boredom on his childhood. After several minutes of silence he asked one of his woman servants (young lady servants).

"Tadinanefer, isn't it?" he asked boringly, from just looking at his eyes can make a girl's heart melt. Damn he is hot!, if he had been born again on the modern life, he can surely be a model.

The maid he asked blushed furiously, her young master must have something to order or asked. He isn't that much rude, his just like a normal teenager, but his position is quite more mature.

"Y-Yes, m-my K-k-king…" she stammered wildly, even if she's just a maid, maybe it isn't that bad to fall in love with your master.

King Tutankhamun laughed like a child of 5 years. He looked at his maid innocently, his eyes teasing her. Just probably playing jokes.

"hey! Don't be nervous ok? I'm just going to the Great Pyramid, I think I left my things in there. Also Akhesa's frame"

"oh! Sure m-my k-king… you can go wherever you want, but maybe-.."

"Nah! I don't need some guards! Maybe I came from a long slumber. But I can handle it!"

The servant stopped from arguing, she can see her master walking towards the Great pyramid. King Tutankhamun, might be a youngster, but he can surely handle a large amount of land. But to our concern, he didn't even like the tortured stuff on some people, even if it's some invaders.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Allen-kun, did you hear that?" Lenalee asked while she stopped from walking. Allen did the same, he slowly leaned his ear from the wall by his side.

"something moaning… isn't it?" Allen asked to her, leaving some kind of parts in her question.

"Allen-kun! Your feet!" Lenalee shrieked. Allen looked at her his face asking _'what's with my feet?'_

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee pointed straight to his feet. Allen slowly looked at it, his eyes widened with fear.

"LENALEE!" Allen screamed as he cling his arms to Lenalee's neck as if a child frightened of something, asking his mother for help. Lenalee hugs him back, she's shocked for Allen's reaction, well if you could see a stripped off arm in the ground next to your feet, it will definitely scare you're body and soul. A freshly cut arm not to mention.

"Allen-kun! It's just an arm I think?" Lenalee still shivers while looking at the freshly arm. Lenalee looked at Allen, she was surprised to see their faces inches away from each other. She blushed super!.

But her shyness fades away after she saw Allen looking at her the same. Allen pulled away the hug they're into. He holds her hand firmly and runs without any reason, while holding her hand. Lenalee smiled a little and gazed at her beloved man. Several minutes of running past, until Allen stopped. Lenalee bumped at him softly. He holds his breath awhile and holds his mouth as well, he could feel Lenalee curious, he turned to her looking really pale. Lenalee held his hand from his mouth, she sooths it slowly and massaged it. Allen looked at her, still his face is really pale.

"Allen-kun what is it! You looked really pale!" she asked worriedly, she had just recovered from the gross stuffs awhile ago, but now another one is waiting! Allen makes his head bent a little, making way for her to see. Lenalee's eyes turned dark, it looks like that she's having trauma…

**( Second caption! Warning! Warning! This is gross! Don't read while eating! –from the noisy author D.S.P)**

A priest wearing an Anubis mask slowly went to where a poor old man is struggling. The old man is tied up in a gold Bird like structure pole. His mouth is covered with a cloth with vinegar. After a second, another priest wearing some kind of sack, reach the Anubis priest, a Septra (I don't really remember the name but it's an instrument use to cut the tongue of the mummies).

The priest on Anubis mask, slowly uncovered the cloth in the prisoner's mouth. he held a tong and pulled his tongue with full force, out. The man just kept growling, (Yes, they mummy the dead, but the worse detention to a prisoner is to mummify **alive**) when the Anubis priest had ensure that the man had stopped, he held his Septra and slowly cut the tongue of the poor man, the man almost screamed because of pain and horror. But the priest just continued, without showing any pity. After the tongue Is well, pulled out. The tears in the man's face is seen, as well as the fresh blood deeply flowing out of his mouth, the Jackal priest, look as if not contented. He then shoved the tong inside his eyes, quickly…

"_**AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

The man screamed all his might with terror,

**(end of Part 1 mummification process… yah it's only part one! Bwa-hahaha *evil laughs* there's still more… !)**

"Allen-kun…!"

Lenalee did not finished what she could said, because Allen covered her mouth with his hands.

"Lenalee! Don't scream! They'll find us without problem!" Allen said. His seating positively on the ground while Lenalee is seating on his well.. Lap…

"Oh! Sorry Allen-kun! But Allen-kun! Let's save that man! Don't you see what they're doing with him! They're embalming him alive!" Lenalee yelled softly. Allen glared at the mummification process, then he stared at Lenalee once again. He shakes her shoulder to avoid her from collapsing.

"we can't! the Earl can be here too! , a single mistake can kill us Lenalee!"

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee murmured. She closed her eyes and silently prayed. She then open it and shot a frozen look at Allen.

(Author's plugged: If you want your emotions to come out while reading my fan fiction read this while listening to Maroon 5's Payphone ^^ that's what I'm listening while making this)

"Neh! Allen-kun! God said that the Earl isn't here! I'm going there! I'm going to save that life!" Determined, Lenalee stood straight up. She walked fast to the room where the process is proceeding.

"where do you think you're going, Lenalee?" Allen asked, his crown belt around Lenalee's waist. Allen pulled it carefully and catch Lenalee on a bridal position, his crown belt still around her waist.

"Allen-kun! What the hell is this! Get me down!" Lenalee whispered, it's more than a yell for Allen, her mouth is next to his ears anyway.

"Not a single chance. Lenalee, I'm never gonna Let you go. What if the King find you! I will never gonna let that bitch get you. He had to go over my dead body" Allen said seriously.

Lenalee blushed hard, she looked at him sincerely on the eyes. He did the same to her, their eyes just stayed there for a couple of seconds. Their hearts are bumping so fast as Lenalee is clinging on his neck. He stayed for a more minute, passing another minute, then another. Until Lenalee decided to stopped, she looked a faraway look and spoke.

"Allen-kun, I will also never gonna let that happen. My heart is reserved for a single person. And I had to die first before I handle my body to that boy."

Allen looked at her surprised.

'_Lenalee is in love with another man? Fuck! Is this what they called HEARTBREAK!'_

"Allen-kun!, Oi! Allen-kun!" Lenalee waved her hands in front of Allen's face. His pacing out more than Lenalee that time.

Allen wriggled his head and loosen Lenalee, he carefully laid her to the ground. His heart feels like it's breaking a thousand pieces, no. Actually millions of pieces. Lenalee shakes him harder this time,

"Allen-kun! Why are you pacing out!"

The people in the other room, stop the processing. They're doing some prayers that time after slashing the poor man's tongue and eyes, there's none mummification that moment. The guard that looks like Death Ripper spoke.

(English translation)

"some noise is coming from outside"

(Author's plugged again! ^^ sorry for the suspense break… you see they're not really speaking Egyptian language!. But to their selves they really thought that they are speaking Egyptian.. well, it all happened because of the good 'ol Earl! Thanks for hypnotizing them!)

Lenalee looked at Allen alarmed.

"shit… this is going to be bad"

**Dark'serenade'princess**

'_King Tutankhamun's POV'_

_Yeah, like I was saying. I went out from my villa, it's past in the afternoon; I could see the pyramids where the Guy with fat body said… is it Eadrl? Or Earo or! Oh whatever his name is!_

"_King! The young king is here!" oh great! My fellow citizens has seen me!. _

_Well with instants like this, Akhesa would grab my hand and drag me to our palace. Where is she anyway. Well you see the stupid author of this story, didn't revived_ _my Queen, that's why I'm lonely today!._

"_king! Our mighty pharaoh! Where are you going!" that's Aapep, my head advisor. His really foolish sometimes, but I don't like his attitude at all. He likes playing around with different girls! Ugh! What a jerk. I'm lucky he never dare touch Akhesa, he knows I'll kill him, when that happens…_

_You might ask? Whose this Akhesa I'm talking about? Well let me introduced her to you guys, by a Flash back!_

_**Flashback!**_

"_You dweeb! I don't want to marry you! Jerk!" well, that's Akhesa my Fiancée. Actually not my fiancée, but future fiancée._

"_me neither! You! You!... you?"_

"_Haven't thought of new insults! Don't you Tutankhamen! I'm not stout! I'm pretty tall, I'm not ugly of course! I'm beautiful!"_

_I laid silently on my mind. She's definitely right, her face is really beautiful, it's hard to compare some idiot stuffs._

_**End Of flashback**_

_Yah that's our first meeting. Just like a cat and dog's rivalry for food. But, until time passed when I was pronounced king. We had a great relationship…_

_**Flashback**_

"_Uhum… Akhesa?" I called her at her room shyly. Yup this is the day I've been waiting for._

"_Yes? You sound nervous what's up?" she answered. I guess she's combing by that minute, I could hear her hair smoothly griping to the comb._

"_Uhm… can I enter?"_

"_sure."_

_I entered the room of my Queen and walk straightly towards her._

"_hey, you look pretty"_

_She blushed sweetly as she smiled the same ways._

"_Thanks, my king"_

_I held her face and kissed her forehead. She soothed my cheeks as well._

"_Are you willing to be my Queen?"_

_She held my face up and nodded._

"_with all my heart"_

_**End of Flashback**_

_Yeah the most unforgettable of my life… we got married of course… until…_

_**Flash back**_

"_Akhesa! Run!" I yelled at my queen for her safety. Some strangers want to kill me and my wife. But of course I would never let that happen._

"_No! Tutankhamun! I will stay with you!"_

_I pushed her down the Nile River, she almost drowned because of what I did. But she managed to live, at least._

_While me, they killed me alright. I never survived from that incident. I closed my eyes as blood reach up to my tears._

"_Good Bye My queen… we will meet again"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

_End of King Tutankhamun's POV_

* * *

**Me: Whoo!~ yeah! Finished with the long waited chapter 13!...**

**The mummification isn't gross much cause it's just the first step… oh and I'm sleepy when I made this that's why some of my dreams are typed in here ^^ also the Maroon 5's Payphone is the inspiration behind this :) thanks a lot! Chapter 14 is next week? I think… REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Allen: Hey I don't want to be fed up by scarabs!**


	14. Chapter 14: Delusions Start with Me

** ~Chapter XIV~**

* * *

**Me: Hey! Chapter 14 is out! Oh yeah! I'm starting to make, longer chapters this time. ^^ for more enjoyment of course… so King Tutankhamun is so hot right? But of course that king's body is no match for Allen! Whahahaha! *Evil Laughs* Right Lenalee-san! **

**Lenalee: Wah! Why asking me about Allen-kun's body?. *Blush***

**Me: Oh nothing… On with the Chapter 14!**

**Enjoy! ;) And of course Like i said earlier... do match a song while reading this Like... Racketeer... or your guardian Angel.. Maybe Pay phone again? but any song you like.. and i'm sure your emotions will flow with you..**

**Dark'serenade'princess**

* * *

Lenalee widened her eyes with surprised. She could feel Allen's hand slowly griping to hers'. He take a glimpse of her and pulled her out of the pyramid quickly. Lenalee followed him emotionless, she just stared at him. They're at the outside now, Allen looked suspiciously on the pyramid.

"Why did we get out easily?" He asked suddenly. Yup he is right, they should be nervous or scared but they just got out of it effortless.

"I don't know too, there is something really fishy in here." Lenalee replied, she gazed her looks at different location, until she spied someone coming from their opposite direction.

"Allen-kun! Look there's a handsome guy over there!" Lenalee gasp while blushing. Allen became jealous, he look at the direction Lenalee is pointing. he glared at the guy Lenalee is talking about, she sure can move on fast, after seeing gross stuffs she's now blushing over a boy _'what a crazy cute girl'_ Allen thought. But to his dismay he saw the boy she was talking about.

The boy is half naked. His black hair, spiky but surely looks good on him. His body has a nice build, and good abdominal muscles, his face looks like a naughty angel (Dark and mysterious) but to his concern his handsome. His posture is sure to be a celebrity or a nice model. His tall too, taller than Allen. Or in other short words Lenalee can describe him as a Tall, dark, handsome boy, around the same age as Lenalee he can be.

Allen became more jealous when Lenalee still glared at the boy.

"Allen-kun, isn't he cute!" Lenalee said while dreamily staring at the stranger.

"Cute! Phew! He looks like a mummy for me." Allen snorted, he cross his arms as he turned his back on Lenalee.

Lenalee looked at him, surprised. "Neh! Allen-kun? Are you jealous?"

"What! No way…" Allen excused. He's still snorting and grunting on the other side of Lenalee. Lenalee chuckled while she's listening to Allen's grumble.

"Allen-kun… why are you mad?" She continued, she wants to know, if the boy she REALLY love. Is Actually Jelly, for some ancient Egyptian boy.

"I'm not mad." Allen replied coldly. This whole trip to Egypt has made his Ass sick.

"Oh…" Lenalee said disappointed, she continued her glare to the boy until she notice something from him.

"Allen-kun he looks familiar"

"How familiar?"

"50% I think I saw him before"

"it's just your imagination Lenalee"

Lenalee shrugged off and poked Allen on his back. Allen's getting so cold towards her and she doesn't even like it.

"hey, you jelly bean sprout will you turned your face on me a second!"

"I'm not jealous Lenalee" Allen replied, still refusing. Lenalee decided to knocked it off, teasing Allen is not worth for her time at all since they're in a mission.

Lenalee gazed at the boy for the last time, yeah last time coz she decided to follow him. She activated her innocence, gravity began to failed around her, she flew carefully until a pair of hands, grab her arms.

"Now where are you going now?" Allen asked her. His getting some weird trouble because of this lady so far.

"I'm going to follow him. Besides, you go to your spot Allen-kun, not in every second I'm supposed to be with you" Lenalee argued with him angrily. Allen let his grip on her go, she's right. He had some business to do here too, his supposed to know where the factory is in this pyramid. He watch her go with guilt in his mind, maybe she's angry with me, Allen guessed. His too cold with her a while ago.

"fine… I'll go on my business" Allen said bitterly. Baby sitting a supervisor's sister, is not fun at all.

He walked the other way into the pyramid. The two broke their paths, both disappointed with each other.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"hey! Where did that boy go!" Lenalee asked herself as she flies smoothly. To be honest she got hurt from Allen's coldness, well this isn't a payback. She's just doing her job as an exorcists – knowing what's the real cause of this problem in Egypt. She flew smoothly near the pyramids doors. Until she heard something crying. She gasped when she saw a…

**(Warning! Warning! Another part of mummification the most extreme part… maybe this is the last one.. If you're eating don't dare read, just skip, but if you had a nice stomach, come on..)**

Man forcedly struggling from the heavy bolt of some kind of metal string around his body. He's face is hard to see because of blood pouring down from his mouth and eyes. Well his eyes is nowhere to be seen, it's dull dark as his eye sockets are laying sickly on his face. The priest on a jackal mask is slowly pulling his intestines from his mouth, by the used of the tong-liked metal. When the large intestines is pulled out, the man stopped from growling, he pants and pants as if he is entering the afterlife, the intestines above the table on the room, wriggles softly, it's cut end is flowing blood after another. The face of him is really pale. After several minutes the priest washes his hands. He then placed the intestines on some of the Canopic jars. The Canopic jars are the sacred containers of Ancient Egypt. There are 4 of them.

The priest after handling the intestines on the jar, faced the poor man again. This time he laid the man on the kind of bed formed by cement. He put a kind of metal on the man's nostrils and dug it with full forced. The man screamed again, more loudly. His head is slowly having some blood like leakage. Yes, you all might want to guessed what's happening to him. Well, the priest is pulverizing his BRAIN. The priest dived the metal even more, until the man stopped groaning. His now DEAD. But the mummification isn't finish yet, the priest stopped from digging in his nose. He pulled it out spilling some gray flesh with blood oozing out. He laid the new mummy on an upright position, it's back lying on the body. The kind of liquid with gray flesh like gum, burst out on the mummy's nose. That's the easiest way to clean the head…

**(End of The mental torture.. I mean mummification process! Hope you learned something! Just check google about it cause some of my statement there are just the fruits of my imagination^^)**

Lenalee backs off the process that's taking place. She recognized that man, that's the man a while ago!. Her innocence de-activate by itself, she slowly backs up even more causing her to bumped on some kind of people…

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Lenalee… she never changed… stubborn as usual" Allen exclaimed while walking around the halls of pyramid. There are some porch lights on the wall so it's not hard to see object's or insects…

"wait? Insects? Why are some insects here?" Allen asked as he could see some insects raging towards him. Allen looked panicked.

"wait! Did Lenalee said about insects?" Allen asked, as he slowly backs up. The insects are quickly running towards him, causing him to run.

"waaaahhhhh! Lenalee!" Allen yelled as he run, around the main halls. In other words, he's definitely lost by the minute.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Somebody covered Lenalee's mouth from shouting. She nervously looks at the back of her. She gasp shocked to see the boy, she was following. He, signaled her to be silent, he pulled her gently away from the process. Until she notice it, she's outside the pyramid. The boy then uncovered her mouth, slowly.

Lenalee gasp for air, she pants and pants until she recovered. Her face paler than usual. But to her terror, the 'cute' boy she's talking about is smiling at her as he kneeled to the ground next to her.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked her sweetly. She nodded and glared at the boy suspiciously, she then widened her eyes and blew out a long sighed full with shocked and disbelief.

"Y-y-you!" she pointed at him.

"Akhesa aren't you?" the boy asked, or should I say the king.

"wait! No I'm not Akhesa! Wait so that's why I notice you! You're King Tutankhamun!" she shrieked as he held her hand and kissed it, with a gentleman manner like Allen's.

"I'm not wrong. You are Akhesa, you might dressed strange, but I'm sure you are Akhesa. My queen" he said seriously, his eyes focused on Lenalee. Lenalee, unnoticing it, blush. Strangely but surely she did blush, maybe because of the King's manner with his charming face.

"No! I'm not Akhesa! I'm Lenalee an exorcist!" Lenalee begged, but the young king had already ordered his guards to take Lenalee with him.

"Oh no!" Lenalee gasp as the guards held her arms.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"This is Shit! Absolutely full of shit!" Allen yelled as he runs as fast as he can with Tim on his head. He run through halls, ladders, stairs and even tunnels, until his on a dead end.

"No choice! Cocky! Insects! Innocence activate!" Allen screamed as he activate his innocence.

"Edge end!" he focused his claws right at the center of the scarabs. With just one blow the scarabs were all killed.

"that'll do the trick" Allen said as he blow the end of his fingers, like a cowboy do after firing a gun. The smoke from his claw disappeared with also just one blow of his breath.

"Now where am I?" Allen asked himself, he turned his sight in all angles. After noticing where he was, he sweat dropped.

"what the! I'm LLLLLLOOOOOSSSSTTTT!"

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"what the! Look! I'm not Akhesa! Will you get this guy's hand around my arms!" Lenalee yelled at the guy in front of her.

He laughed at her charmingly. Lenalee blush, she's getting to much blush with this guy.

"Akhesa… why can't you understand? It's me! Tutankhamun! I know you're just playing around" he said as he made a sultry kind of posture in front of Lenalee.

"I Am not! I don't even know this Akhesa girl!" Lenalee said. She struggled much more until she had enough.

"Sorry but I have to do this to you guys. Innocence Activate!" her anklets formed her dark boots. She spun in the air on a upright position. The guards gasp with amazement. She slacked her legs causing them to tumbled down the ground, King Tutankhamun's the only one that laid standing. She swooped towards him, but to her excitement the Teenager grab her legs and push her gently causing her to remain unbalance and laid her butt to the ground firmly 'hurt'.

"Sorry, Akhesa. I never knew about you flying at all. But it just makes you more prettier" he said as he held his hand for her.

Lenalee grabbed it, Tut pulled her up. He smiled at her and leaned his face on her. Lenalee, because of extreme nervous pushed him away.

'_that was close! No way I'm going to kiss him! Even if his cute'_

Lenalee remained the on her position. King Tutankhamun drifted his position and walked towards the other maid.

"Nefertiti"

"hai. Master."

"bring Akhesa to her room, dressed her like a Egyptian. I don't want to see her legs naked like that"

"as you wish, Our king"

The servants pushed Lenalee in the halls of the villa. They went to the stairs to her room.

"wait! Why are you stripping my uniform! /" Lenalee yelled as the maidens, began stripping her dress off. Her tube is the only one left with her. And her cycling.

"Our Queen, it is your Husband's orders" one of the maiden said. Lenalee coughed rather loudly.

"Who you calling my husband?"

"King Tutankhamun."

"no way! I have a lover you know!"

"we don't believe you, our Queen, you are married to him"

Lenalee smacked her forehead loud. The maidens became aware of this, they treated her red forehead. Lenalee thought of this very Over acting. It's just a smack.

Several Minutes Later…

Lenalee is wearing a baby violet silky dress with a kind of round golden silk collar. Her hair had a knotted golden ribbon on the side. She's wearing a kind of halo around her forehead, a cobra sign is above her nose line. Indeed she looks like an Egyptian Queen.

"Why do I have to wear this? I smell like a eew! Rotten book" Lenalee said as she observed herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful to me…" King Tutankhamun explained from the back of the room. He's been observing her for an hour since she decided to look on the mirror. Lenalee blushed silently, she hid it under her bangs. Having Allen away from her is a disaster, she missed him so much. But where is Allen by the way!

"Tutankhamen! Please help me find Allen-kun" Lenalee tries to pursue the boy. But to her mistake it only made him fall for her even more.

"hey! You called me Tutankha'MEN'! That's what you always named me right! You are Akhesa"

"no! that's not what you think!" Lenalee began to say an excused again. But her suggest a while ago, just turned out to be real.

"King… We have found this boy, in the pyramid, he wears such a strange clothing so we thought his an outsider" the man with a deep voice said as he pushed Allen to the ground. He's been covered with dirt around his body, he stood up from the ground and pats his self, he didn't recognize Lenalee at all.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee called as she runs towards him, she hugged him tightly all she can. Not bothering to smell him.

"Lena-lee!" Allen, even if surprised, managed to asked. Lenalee broke the hugged and held his cheeks.

"yeah! I'm sorry Allen-kun. I shouldn't left alone in the pyramid" Lenalee said, Allen held her waist firmly. This position is odd, for the King.

"Lena…"

"Akhesa, you are mine. You shouldn't never be touched by any other man." Tutankhamun inquired her. She looked at him with a nasty glare in her eyes.

"don't you dare call me 'YOURS' my heart is already possess by some guy" Lenalee blurted out. This time is perfect, the time she will say how she loved Allen so much.

"Akhesa, my queen, we are reunited forever. Don't ever say that." The teenage king, replied. His not being so suspicious in this kind of time. Well his Akhesa girl is hugging another boy. Don't you think his so full of trust in Akhesa?

Lenalee glared at him even madder. The teenager just smiled at her slyly, he went towards her and snatched her in the arms, with full strength.

"You are my queen."

Lenalee shrieked rather breathless because of the king's grip on her arms. He held her chin pretty gentle man like, and without any other delays. He leaned his lips on top hers, Lenalee could feel his warm lips over her sweet and delicate ones. Allen on the other hand grew black with jealousy and anger. His innocence activated, his hair spiky than normal. And without hesitation, he blew out his sword on top of the king. But to his dismay the king bobbed his attack and broke the kiss.

Allen catch Lenalee from falling. Her eyes blacker than usual, her inside mind is growing some messed up questions again. But of course she could only see Allen on her top, his eyes focused on her. Both saying… 'I love you' in their minds.

"Lenalee, are you ok?" Allen asked worriedly as he examined her neck and face.

"Y-Yes, I'm just trying to sort out that kiss thing"

Allen laid Lenalee softly on the floor as he positioned his sword on the King's neck.

"You! How dare you lay your disgusting lips on Lenalee's!" Allen snorted as the wind blew his hair. (just like a western brawl)

"And you! How dare you touch my Queen!" the king yelled. Allen looked at him with mad eyes.

"I'm supposed to ask you that. She's my…"

"My…"

_Lenalee's POV_

"_my…"_

_I don't know what Allen-kun is up to. But it sure made my heart flutter, first I've been kissed by that King. Well to be honest, I'm not mad about it… why? Well I still got Allen-kun's kiss, and his my first kiss so I'm sure, we have each other's well… uhm… Humanity? Well on with D.S.P's story._

"_Allen-kun… your?" I muttered silently, as I watched the two boys. Allen-kun does really look like my knight in shining cloak._

"_She's my Girlfriend." He said seriously aloud. Oh my god! Allen-kun just said that I'm his girlfriend! For Real! My heart is going to die! Man! _

_But to my stupidity, Ancient Egyptian don't know about this relationship. They just manage, Engagement or weddings. But I'm sure they had experienced even Lovers? But not in girlfriend or boyfriend terms. The hot king could be out of place._

"_Girlfriend!, what the hell is that! Your girl, friend?" He asked loud enough for me to hear. I don't know if Allen-kun really meant it, or if it's just part of his play!._

"_Yes, girlfriend. Or in your silly little Ancient Thingy, I'm her lover" Wow, Allen-kun that's confident. But I sure like his manners, he looks like a bad hot boy, and I'm the only girl that can stop him. Isn't it romantic? Ugrh! Lenalee you're in a middle of a disaster but now you're talking about flirty things. Well it surely does proves that, Love moves in a mysterious way, even in a war. =_="_

"_pathetic! Allen whoever you are! Be ready because I will kill you… And I will cast you to a villa-full of scarabs"_

_Allen-kun narrowed his eyes and breathed silently. He spot out the words, I will never forget._

"_Bring that all on… I can do anything just to protect the person I loved"_

_Yeah, you got the point now. I'm blushing and yelling inside my body. It's like fireworks waiting to explode, but now with Allen-kun with me… I won't let it out alone, because I want to lit it with him…_

_I stood up weakly in my feet. But the servants locked my hand with a kind of police stuffs, something but it's an infinity sign._

"_w-w-wait! What's with this infinity lock!" I yelled at the maiden on the back of me. She's smiling crazy, now she's getting insomnia not even on the right time._

"_Queen Akhesa, be ready for tonight."_

_That's what she just said. I don't know what's up with tonight? And where are they taking me?_

_End of Lenalee's POV_

* * *

**Me: end of Chapter XIV yup It is long… I have another idea for another story! . Yay! So many dreams that's why I've got many ideas ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter XIV… maybe chapter 20 is my last chap :(((( but I'll be detailing other stories… my next, next story maybe named… "Lenalee's Prince Charming" this is about a formation of… SECRET! Just wait for it! .**

**Hope you enjoyed this... and your free to comment please! I know even if your not a user in this website you can comment.. so please! I need a lot of review... well because, my mom adores seeing your comments!~**

**Ciao! Paalam! Sayonara! Kiot suki nasai!**


	15. Chapter 15: CONFIDENTIAL :

**Chapter XV**

* * *

**Me: Hey! I'm so excited on my other story! I've titled it "Lenalee's Prince" I took the charming away from it ^^, . I'm just interested on Idiotic Narrations… or in the Philippine's Language "KALOKOHAN" hahahaha :D**

**Please enjoy!**

**And also Review…**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

_**Lenalee's POV**_

_Oh great now this Maidens have dragged me to the room from earlier. I don't know what's happening, but I'm totally lost in energy, I can't activate my innocence anymore. Well they say that the Ancient Egyptians have this kind of Magic thingy… But I don't want to be their Queen! HHHHUUUUWWWAAAAHHHHH!..._

"_Queen Akhesa? Are you well?" one of the Mummy's- Ah! I mean One of the Maiden's asked me worriedly. Yeah I'm being annoying this time. Well I'm not really in the mood for this, and when I'm not in the MOOD stuff. I'll definitely just annoy you._

"_Are you calling this well?" I said philosophically. Yes philosophically, I don't know what the hell did that mean. But I have the hang of saying it. (*u*)_

"_Queen Akhesa, please do rest a bit. You are weary this day"_

"_No! I'm not! In fact I'm so happy! Marrying a 3,000 year old dead boy Mummy King! The F*ck! Who do think will not get weary! Nice question huh!" I said sarcastically. Well I'm getting annoyed. :/_

"_Our queen, please don't get mad at us. But this is for your own good."_

_They covered my mouth with a kind of spices. Like a dust thing, it's itchy when I sniffed it, ß Of course I'll sniff. I can't breathed you know! We'll my surroundings just turned dizzy and black…_

_End Of Lenalee's POV_

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"where are you taking her!" Allen asked angrily. He gritted his teeth because of irritation when the king smiled and waved his hands in front of him.

"it's none of your business… I'll be enjoying myself tonight…"

"The ******! Don't you dare touch her! Or I'll deck you! Alive or Not!"

"Allen, boy. I'm older and Taller than you."

'_Taller… Taller… taller…. Taller…. Taller…"_

"S-So w-what if your taller!" Allen reddens, his embarrassed. His height is no match for the Teenager Boy.

The teenager smiled slyly at him as he clicked his fingers. Allen felt enchanted, for the objects around him, turned gray and black.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"King. What are you planning to do, to Queen Akhesa?" Aapep asked.

"Since, it's been a long time. I guessed, surely I can entertain myself now"

"But King. Every affair you had with Queen Akhesa, always failed?"

"Be patience Aapep. This time will be a success."

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes.

o_-

After seeing Tutankhamun's face slowly leaning down hers.

O_O

"!" Lenalee yelled. Because of her extreme shocked, she punch The King's face. The boy scrambled bitterly on the bed while holding his cheek. There's a blood coming out from his lips.

"Akhesa! What was that for!"

Lenalee glared at him with flaring eyes. She held her right fist in front if King Tut.

"What's this for?, For you face! I punch you right! It just means it's for you! You Jerk!"

Tutankhamun backs off from her. He held his left chest where his heart is located, he then stares at Lenalee with pouting eyes.

"Akhesa… it hurts… you being so cold towards me?" he said, his tears comically starting to flow. Lenalee ignored it and held her right shoulder.

"Stop fooling around! You can't take me by just crying!"

The king suddenly looks at her with mischievous eyes. He smiled at her slyly, he suddenly crawl towards our sleeping princess.

"Don't you dare!" Lenalee shrieked she was about to punch him again when his hands grab hers. His legs squishing her legs causing it to remain still and calm. Only Lenalee's face can move.

"Damn it! Let me go! You pervert Mummy! Go to the afterlife! Go to rah! Leave me alone or I'll mummify you alive!" Lenalee yelled all she can but the boy just continued leaning towards her. If cases serve well, this may be called a "rape case".

Lenalee didn't know what to do, she gasp for air. The boy above her seems to be so strong, she couldn't even budge.

"Akhesa… your mine, we will be together even in the AFTERLIFE".

Lenalee's eyes widened as his lips are just inches from her, she closed her eyes waiting for something to happen until…

"**!"**

Lenalee opened her eyes, she's shocked to see her Allen-kun on the door, his crown belt on The king's arms. King Tut, glimpsed a look at him. While Allen shot a cold glare at him, which made even Lenalee to shiver.

"Allen-kun! Save me!"

"Lenalee! Don't worry. I'll save you! There's no chance he can call you 'his'! Because you are mine!"

Allen ran towards the bed and swooped his sword at the top of King Tutankhamun. The king dodge it quickly, but he made an intermediate shield. He pulled Lenalee and hid at the back of her, causing Allen to stopped his attack.

Lenalee made her arms on her face to protect her.

"the shit! You dirty player! You even made Lenalee your shield!"

Tutankhamun laughed loudly, he held Lenalee's neck and sniff it. Allen became even more jealous because of this, he raised his sword and place it on the head of the King with Lenalee on his grip.

"Oh. Dear, dear you can't do it, right?"

Allen firmly clasped his fist and aimed an attack directly on Tutankhamun. Lenalee activated her innocence. Before Allen could make an attack, she then swooped up high away from the crazy teen. The king chuckled, Allen did made his body look like a zombie, some burns on his arms can be seen. But amazingly he just laughed.

She looked at his neck carefully, until she saw a pendant. Lenalee spied it carefully.

'_I get it!'_

'_there you are! I knew it… that's why we get out of the pyramid easily, that's the reason why they mummified only a single man. The time of Ancient Egyptian are in that pendant. They can't overdo a single Ancient Activity without the help of that. So it means that this is only a kind of time machine? Or a resource for their god. It's a ceremony!.. no, it's still not connected… a ceremony for what!'_

Lenalee wriggled her head. Probably thinking about this will make them lose in this war.

Allen tumbled at the ground, while The king just stood still. He walked at Allen whose in the floor aimless. He shoved his hands on his tummy. The exorcist grumbled in pain, his innocent face began to fall heavy amount of sweats. Lenalee in the air, watched them still.

She aimed her attack on the necklace this time. A cross like pendant, she slacked her legs and attacked the main necklace.

"wait! Lenalee!" Allen cried, his just about distancing himself away from the attack.

"Allen-kun! Get the necklace!"

Allen quickly obeyed what he was told. He grab the necklace before the 17-year old boy can get his hands on it.

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Everything turned gray and smoky. Allen looked at his palm, there's the necklace.

"That's easy." He said, his face dirty while his tummy is still sore. He looked at it, his eyes widened as he read a trim on it.

"Until we meet again."

"That's weird" Lenalee exclaimed as she reached for the necklace in Allen's palm.

"Look Allen-kun! Everyone is disappearing!" Lenalee gasped, she held Allen shirt.

Allen hid Lenalee on his back as if protecting her if any sudden attacks began to strike. But nothing happened, let's just say the only left from the Ancient sudden times is the King's necklace.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"So, Lenalee your saying that there is something weird in this whole mission we accomplished?" Allen asked her as they laid themselves on the bed, on their room from their earlier access.

(A/N: Actually, you guys might asked why this chapter is quick and straightforward? You guys didn't even know how the hell did Allen get to Lenalee before the king could kissed her… well this is the flashback..

_Flash Back!_

_Allen laid himself almost un-conscious. Until he opened his eyes, he could hear the maids chattering as they walked near the room his locked in._

"_Don't you know? The Ministers are talking about how will The king and Queen form a baby! They say this affair will definitely be a success rather than the old ones."_

"_Oh! - aren't they lovely!"_

"_Of course! Blah, blah, blah!"_

_After the maids had passed. Allen activated his innocence. _

"_Edge End!" He aimed at the door, which happened to broke in many pieces. Allen didn't hesitate himself to go where Lenalee is. She's in trouble. That's what came into his mind while running, he made this a chance not to get lost. Until he saw the king happily entering a room._

"_Ok… Got 'cha!" _

_Before Allen could enter some strange Akumas came and avoid him from going in. Allen looked at them, his mind really pissed off. Not that he couldn't enter, his pissed off because he can't do anything for the woman he loved. This is a shame in his manhood._

"_Not a chance." Allen said coolly, he didn't spent his time slowly on this Akuma. He roared towards them and killed them in a blow. This is turning too easy for him, he didn't know why. But this whole Egypt thing is becoming a piece of cake._

_End of Flash Back._

That's why Allen went to Lenalee, on time. Sorry guys about the plugged in!... and next is.. why the hell did the exorcist is on the same bed! Well they are "OFFICALLY CLAIMED BY EACH OTHER" this is their flash back.

_Flash Back!_

_While Allen and Lenalee is heading towards their train… (Evening) _

"_Allen-kun… uhm… the thing you said earlier? Is that uhm true?" Lenalee asked out of the blue. Allen looked at her, surprised, he couldn't expect from the unexpected Lenalee, words like this. He looked at her sincerely, probably he guessed that this maybe is the right time for them. The right time for their relationship from friends to –you know even higher-._

_Allen cleared his throat. His face blushing, he held her hands and dragged her to the dark side of the train, since it's past 9 in the evening. No one could be dilly dallying on the side of it, unless some lovers will flirt under the wide bright moon._

"_Allen-kun? Where are you taking me?" Lenalee asked, her heart's beating so fast because of Allen's actions. She watched him as he cleared his throat again. He looked at her with serious eyes._

"_Lenalee-.. I—I—." Allen trembled and shivers up to his spine. He didn't expect that confessing to her, is scarier than fighting Akuma._

_Lenalee looked at him in the eyes and held his hand, she's the one blushing now…_

"_Allen-kun… can you just let me know?"_

_Some tears rolled in her eyes. Lenalee looked at his hand and held it more tightly_

"_Because, it's hard to wait for nothing…"_

_Allen stiffened his back. What the hell is Lenalee saying? Who is she waiting for, is it me?._

"_Lenalee… your waiting for whom?" Allen asked her. He held her face with both of his hands, while Lenalee's hand held his._

"_I'm Waiting for you all these time…" Lenalee confessed. She's being overacting in this situation, but it's only her way saying her feelings. Allen's eyes sparkled with joy. He slowly leaned his face to her… his forehead on hers. He bumped his nose with her and spoke, which causes Lenalee's heart to swell with happiness and pleasure…_

"_I'm waiting for you too…." He said, he smiled at her. His lips gently leaning on hers, he planned it for just a simple kiss smacked. But seconds past, he didn't broke it. He's making the charge now, he pressed his lips on hers hardly but gently. Every touch of it makes a sweet sound, speaking their love for each other. Lenalee's arm snake on his neck now, Allen on the other hand, Firmly held her waist. Until they broke it, both catching their breaths. _

"_I Love you Allen Walker … from the day I met you…"_

"_I love you more than my life, Lenalee Lee"_

_End of Flash Back!_

So that's what happen… rather sweet… but the mystery never end.. *evil Laughter* End of my plugged in!)

* * *

**Me: hahahahaha! The mystery still… never ends! Bwa-hahahaa..**

**Allen: What's happening to the author?.. have any idea Leena?**

**Lenalee: No at all Allie. **

**ME: Is that our call thing? Isn't it strange?**

**KUMUI: WHAT! THEY HAVE CALL NAME OR SOMETHING! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!**

**Me: UH oh..**

**Special thanks to all of course. For reading my chap 14… guys I think I might delete my other story I'm trapped forever.. sorry… but I'm really not in the mood for it… I'll replace it.. with a cuter one.. So no negative feedback please.. .**

**It will be published sooner… as this story is meeting it's ending..**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16: It's not over

**Chapter XVI**

**ME: Yay! There second kiss / but this time, they're a real couple!.. .**

**Allen: man, you really want us kissing?**

**Me: ME? Or maybe you Allen? I knew you know how to kiss (~~,)**

**WELL YEAH. . .**

**EnJoy..**

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Continuation…

"yup Allen-kun, there is something weird about that mission, I know about the general hardy stuff, but why do you think it's so easy?" Lenalee asked, she's been lying on the same bed's as Allen's a while ago.

"I thought about that too, Lenalee. Sometimes, being an exorcist is, well, quite. Responsible, I sometimes regret about being one." Allen replied, he held Lenalee's hand and kiss it. Lenalee lend her head in Allen's shoulders, she breathed heavily and smiled.

"Me too, but if we're not exorcist, we might have never met."

"The same as my conclusions… Lenalee…"

"Hmm?"

Allen slowly leaned his lips next to Lenalee's ears and whispered.

"I love you"

Lenalee blushed, she smiled afterwards and kiss Allen on the cheek.

"I love you"

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Kumui-san!"

"Johnny! What is all that noise?!" Kumui replied from the dirty closet in the storage room by the science Laboratory. He's been searching for his "Secret Potion" early in the morning.

"Supervisor! This is important! There's something that happened on Lenalee and Allen's Mission!"

Kumui flung his head, he peek at the Johnny whose panting in the door, his right hand leaning to held his body.

"Johnny? What are you talking about? Their mission was a success?" Kumui asked, he patted his shoulder, as smoke came away from it.

"Supervisor! The African Branch announced, that, that mission is a 100% Trap for the heart!"

Kumui raised his eyebrows and dragged Johnny into his office, how could that be? It means that they just played a trick on them? Are they up to Allen or Lenalee? The only exemption of being heart?

When they are already in the room. Kumui pushed Johnny on the couch, that made him fell on it pretty easily.

"What do you mean a trap? A kind of obstacle is that it? And how the hell that they knew about Lenalee and Allen being the only exemption of being the heart?" Kumui asked, he sat on his seat and rested his chin on his arms, as his elbow is on his desk.

"Sir! I mean Supervisor! The African branch just got targeted this last hours. There's a new Noah! (that's not true, there's no new Noah in the real story ^^) The Noah of Illusions! He manipulated the Egypt, although the sceneries are real, they can feel it! That's his ability. Although he can't use it too much! He needs a target, and if this mission serves, the target is the King Tutankhamun! The pendant his wearing! That's where the New Noah implanted his little ability, any real and destructive activity that can be proceed in the scene, will decrease the Pendant's ability."

Kumui's jaw dropped. Is Johnny insane? But he trust Johnny so his statement must be true, so it means. Allen and Lenalee should be protected, or is this mission just a kind of information trap? To know about their identity is that it?.

Kumui glared at Johnny and gave a cold sentence.

"Be quick Johnny, the battle hasn't even started. We all are in this together."

**Dark'serenade'princess**

*poke.. poke..*

"hhhmmmm…. Allen-kun… stop it!" Lenalee complained lazily. She kicked the body next to her.

_Bbbbaaaaaggggghhhhhh_

"Lenalee! That's rude of you!" Allen said while helping himself to get in the bed, with a Legs connected Exorcist, her legs is expected to be "invincible and tough"

"Allen-kun! Stop playing around and go to sleep"

Allen scratch the back of his neck sheepishly and grinned. He slowly crawl to Lenalee and lean his face close to her.

"My princess, aren't you getting tired of sleeping? You've been sleeping for so many hours!" Allen said, he smiled at her and bumped his nose with his princess.

Lenalee opened her eye. -_o

She snake her arms on Allen's neck. Lenalee smiled and close her eyes.

"If I'm with you in my dreams, I will never get tired my prince."

Allen blush and slowly laid his body gently on the side of Lenalee as he hugged her.

"I wish, will get out of this war."

Lenalee stiffened and look at Allen that's slowly closing his eyes. Lenalee smiled and brush his pure white hair.

"Don't worry my prince. Our castle awaits soon, we're going to be happy, for this war is soon to end."

**Dark'serenade'princess**

LENALEE'S POV

"Lenalee… Lenalee.." now who could be calling my name? in this hour! I think it's morning… WAIT!? MORNING! But why are we still travelling in train? It should be an hour ago…

I opened my eyes and face whose that idiot calling…

o-0

O_O

/

Yeah! I've seen Allen-kun topless on top of me!? Oh my gosh! Is my boyfriend ß( Boyfriend huh? Oh! I love saying it!) Is my boyfriend a Pervert! His half naked? Then his on top of me! I'm not ready for this! I can't have a child! I'm still young you know!?

"Lenalee.." he smiled and gently leaned closer to me…

"A-Allen-kun… why are you naked…" oh.. no questions in my mind right now.. ;/

"Well it's hot in here… that's why…"

I pushed him gently and blushed… oh! This stupid boy! His making me fall over head over heels on him! I'll rape him if he keeps on staring! OK! So I'm the pervert now! PSH!

"Lenalee… are you afraid at your boyfriend?"

I widened my eyes and pout like a cute little child…

"N-No.. not at all Allen-kun… but, why are you naked when our Air conditioner is on Full Blast?"

He grin and quickly laid his lips on mine! That jerk! He didn't made a caution… now I'm blushing hard as he continued to kiss me… I replied at his kiss and do my part.. but he suddenly broke it… Ugrh! When I'm in the middle of enjoying!?

"Lenalee… your getting too much.." he said seriously… I looked at him puzzled and blinked my eyes…

He began to smirk…

"You didn't brush your teeth at all.."

/

AAAALLLLLEEEENNNNN WWWWAAAAALLLLKKKKEEEERRRR! I'm telling you to back off! Ugrh! I thought it was something bad! UUhhh! I'm gonna kill him… Kill him with my love… 3 hahahaha!

I looked at him shyly… then I burst into the sink of our bathroom and brush my teeth quickly, then I run towards him and gave him a quick smack on the lips. He was quite surprise with my actions, but still he embraced me.

"That's quick…"

I laughed silently and embraced him as well, oh! His really sweet. Although his sometimes childish… I never knew I can make a brave and handsome soldier fall in love…

END OF LENALEE's POV

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Meanwhile at the headquarters…

"Kumui-san…" Johnny muttered as he eyed Kumui continuing his work. He looked at him with teary eyes.

He gritted his teeth and clasp his fist.

"I can't take it anymore Kumui-san… why did God created us? If he'll only make us suffer? Is this still God's will?"

Kumui stiffened and shot a cold and sad stare.

"We are just people Johnny we don't have the rights to question God… this is our destiny… to die, in the name of piece"

Johnny was left spaced out.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Allen-kun… How do you think is Nii-san going?" Lenalee asked out of the blue, she's still hugging her "boyfriend" by the way.

"He's fine I'm telling you." Allen replied, his well head is buried in Lenalee's shoulders.

Lenalee pulled herself away softly and smiled sweetly at her comrade.

"I want to go home… Allen-kun"

"me too…"

**Dark'serenade'princess**

(A/n: Oh my God… TT^TT the ending of this story is near! Oh and for the reader who red my other story… which supposed to be a guest only, please don't say things that you're not thinking coz, it's a Filipino style literature. Positively an artwork. If you've said that to other authors in this website… I'm telling you, don't you dare speak to them about awful thing… you don't know the dedication of authors in this website pls :D

After the long waited trip… the exorcists are finally home…

Allen's POV

Finally! After that fun ride! We're home! Well yeah it isn't boring at all :D Well on our 2nd night, Lenalee and I well… / hey! Don't think of such things, we just got a little play yeah.. actually we played poker… hahahaha

So fun!

-FLASHBACK-

"Neh, Allen-kun. It's getting boring… want to play?" yeah, it's my Girlfriend (yeah he love's saying it too :D) Lenalee, she rolled at our huge bed and rolled and rolled and rolled, in other terms she's really bored.

"what do you want to play?" I asked her as I sat next to her. She quickly rose and sat as she heard my voice. She's sweet isn't she? That's why I like her. xD

"Uhm, poker?"

Well look at that Allen!

Remember the other chapter guys? She hates poker.. wahaha! But since she said it, I might use it… :D

And we played stripped poker…

Well, don't get me wrong… but SHE wins… TT^TT

Well I can't cheat! That's why… I never knew she's this good..

End Of Flash Back…

Continuation on the next Chapter…

**Me: yeah, I had an author's note about a certain reader guest.. *sigh* oh well! Hope yah enjoy… and thanks to you guys I got an inspiration in my exam! / and I got high scores! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17: UNTITLED

**CHAPTER XVII**

**HI! I'm finally back.. sorry for the late, late update… TT^TT I've got tons of work.. and sorry if this thing is such a stupid update TT^TT please understand me.. Ok?**

Finally home…

"ALLEN!"

"LENALEE!"

=_="

Lenalee giggled while Allen sweat dropped. The exorcists quickly hug them including Kanda, which is only dragged by Lavi… it's been a couple of days since they last saw each others.

"Oh boy! I miss you guys!" Lavi exclaimed as he hug Lenalee.

"yeah, yeah.. now get your hands off her" Allen said coldly, which gave the exorcist a "what's the matter" look on their faces.

"Uhm, is there happening between you two?" Miranda asked puzzled, Allen never acted cold towards Lavi.

Lenalee blushed as Allen blushes the same..

Now this is really making their nerves somehow curious. Especially Lavi.

"Are you two!? Oh my God! Lenalee don't tell me you and Allen are!" Miranda gasp while blushing.

Lenalee laughed as a sign of agreement.. well yeah, it's true.. They are an item.

Miranda and the other exorcist giggled and cheers.. this is a cute scene in the headquarters.

An exorcist falling in love with his fellow exorcist.

"well before any drama, you guys should go to your rooms and take a rest, you guys had a quite hard mission… better tucked in bed for tomorrows big day…." Marie explained…

Yeah it is a big day tomorrow, a big, big celebration… for the success of the exorcist.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Lenalee, how are you feeling?" Allen asked his girlfriend in the hallway..

"I'm quite dizzy because of the trip, but I think I'm fine…" she replied. But the truth is she really saw things in not-a-clear way.

"come on, I'll take you to bed" Allen volunteered and led her to her room, which is only next to his.

**Lenalee's POV**

I don't know why.. but my head is really aching.. it feels like breaking into thousand pieces. I don't really know, but it surely bothers me.

The moment Allen-kun held my hand, everything around me turns to normal again. Now, what is just that?

Why is this sensation happening to me?

He led me carefully to my room, I don't know whose screaming in my head to do it. But I definitely locked my door and push him against it.

"Lenalee, aren't you tired? And why are you pale?" he asked me worriedly but instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

He replied my kisses in a passionate slow one, my headache began to vanished. This is so NOT ME! , but I still like this feeling.

I broke the kiss with heavy panting… Damn, his really a good kisser..

"Lenalee… are you fine? I don't know what's happening to you. But…" he caressed my cheek and kiss my forehead.

"I'm here to ease your pain.. ok?" he said sweetly.

After that he left me.

My headache didn't return but this feeling never stopped.

"What's happening…"

I locked my sight on my bed, and suddenly it turned black.

~~~ **LENALEE's Dream~~~**

"Neh!.. Lenalee-san… isn't she beautiful?" What's that childish voice?..

I opened my eyes to see what's really happening to my surrounding, my head aches.. so much..

I tried to open my eyes.. but.. why can't I open it?!.. what's wrong with me!?... My other body parts can't move also…

Allen-kun.. please… help me…

"Lenalee… Do you want me to help you?" That voice… is that.. Mother's?

Mom… Please… help me… even if I'm paralyzed my tears are falling down my cheeks…

"Lenalee… I just notice it.. you're not worthy of my help… you… bastard child…"

T_T no!.. Mom!.. How could you!.. Help me PLEASE!…

I tried my best to broke this sentimental chamber… I began to open my eyes.. again.. but this time.. it turned to be.. wet.. not from tears… but from blood…

So I'm in the crystal form again… This stupid chamber… always making me sick!..

I hate it!... I really hate it!..

.. From several minutes of trying.. Finally my eyes opened…

NO! I shouldn't have opened it.. this is…

Monstrous! Bloods everywhere.. and everything seems to be… so REALISTIC…

How come!? I'm with Allen-kun I while ago!. But now… I'm in this, horrible place!

No!... I shouldn't give up… as I winked my bloody eyes.. I tried to kick my feet… it burst blood as I kick it.. but it doesn't matters now… the only thing important is that I can moved it..

I tried all my body parts too and fortunately I succeed but.. I'm barely injured..

As I tried to punch the chamber.. My chest can't move from the crystal walls.. it's stuck..

Wait.. is it my chest… or my… HEART?..

"hahahaha!.. Lenalee.. My dear.. Lenalee… like what they say… you are beautiful… so beautiful…"

EARL!?

**END OF Lenalee's POV**

_**(A/N: guys.. I'm so sorry if this Chapter.. well isn't the same as my earlier.. this is only the moment I can manage my time.. that's why I wrote this chapter.. and for the PERSON who… criticize my works… Take note.. PERSON.. so definitely… he/she is not an author of Fan Fiction… please.. try not to use.. Bad Words… we all have the power to write our imagination.. so If you don't have anything to say… please shoo! Shoo!.. Cause I think you're the reason why I can't update in this website REGULARLY.. and thanks to the AUTHORS that loved me! *hugs them All* thanks a lot guys! I miss you so much!)**_

"Kumui-san!" Allen yelled at the corridor just to find Kumui, you all may ask if he had already notice that Lenalee's gone, well yeah.. after Lenalee collapsed, Allen stiffened a bit and immediately open her room…

But to his dismay it's locked, he don't know why but there's a letter that is inserted next to his foot by the door.

And now, his running at the corridor with the Mail in his hand, he actually didn't know what's the letter inside it. He just decided that Kumui as Lenalee's older brother should be the one to read this first.

"Allen!" Kumui cried as he notice Allen heavily catching his breath because of running.

"Kumui-san! Lenalee is gone!"

"How come you know!?"

"There's a letter from her door!"

"The door has send a message to you!?"

"Kumui-san! Not the door! But Lenalee! She inserted this Letter through the Door!"

Kumui changed his face expression. This is not a good sign, he ordered Allen to come with him in the office. Kumui, didn't get a chance to see his sister returning home, he didn't even know Lenalee and Allen's current relationship.

Kumui slowly opened the letter. His heart pounding of what's inside.

_**Dear Black Order,**_

_**Greetings from me!... Who else but the Earl, did you miss me? 3 Anyway… I just got home.. and I notice you had quite a beautiful Chinese Doll in your order. She's cute isn't she? Well I just want to borrow her, and I think it might be long for you to retain her again. I'm enjoying her company that is…**_

_**P.S.**_

_**A heart is enough to a Man's Sorrow..**_

_**-The Millennium Earl**_

_**3**_

Kumui's forehead wrinkled. As he thought earlier, this is not a good sign, not at all.

"Kumui-san, I'm going to their headquarters, I'm going to save her."

Kumui held Allen's shoulder and rub his face with his palm… as a sign of frustration.

"Allen-kun. Not only you… but all the exorcist in this world we are living…"

Allen's eyes widened… he know this is not just a Sisterly Complex… it's the sake of the whole world…

"Allen-kun… I know… they just can't take the heart inside Lenalee's… because you are the other half of it.."

Allen never had times for this.. he doesn't care if his the heart or what. What's important to him now, is the girl he loves under the power of Earl.

"Fine.. we have two days still… and we'll attack the order… There's no way I'm giving up for Lenalee.."

Kumui, looked at Allen puzzled…

"Allen-kun do you like Lenalee?"

Allen looked away, thinking that he loved Lenalee is so sweet.

"No… I don't like her…"

Instead of being happy.. Kumui looked frustrated. He looked at Allen as he headed for the door.. but before he definitely go outside. He looked at Kumui one last time.

"I loved her."

Then he continued to go outside. Leaving Kumui surprised, but happy… Lenalee is in good times he thought…

**At the canteen**

**(Oh my Gosh!.. My other story.. is out of my league.. I can't handle it.. I might delete it as well.. but it will be revived soon as possible)**

"Allen-kun.. are you fine?" Miranda asked him. it's really a miracle to see Allen, not even moving a single rice in his plate.

"No.. Lenalee's gone.." he replied coldly.

"Yeah… I heard of it.. I'll join the forces that will helped her too.." Miranda cheered him up. But still it's not enough, Lenalee is the only one that can make his atmosphere well.

"Thanks Miranda-san.. When will the other exorcist arrived at HQ?"

"Later this day, probably this evening. Then tomorrow is the training session of us. Our heart is on their hands… but still you're here Allen-kun" Miranda continued her meal. She could see Allen slowly making Lenalee's name out of ketchup.

"is that so.." Allen replied as he finishes the name of Lenalee from ketchup.

"Allen-kun… you really loved her..didn't you?"

"More than my life Miranda-san"

Miranda smiled and gently pats Allen's Head…

"That's a brave answer Allen-kun" Miranda exclaimed… she pats Allen's head harder… but gentle.

"but.. I'm such a coward if she's not Around… if I can't see her single shadow… I felt like dying.." Allen answered her.

"That's a sign of True Love my dear.."

Isn't it strange Miranda saying things about Love?.. but for Allen that's a conversation about his situation, it makes him gather enough courage.

"Thanks Miranda… And good luck to your relationship with Crow-kun"

Miranda blushes…

"Y-Y-You're welcome Allen-kun"

Allen rushed outside to watch the sunset…

"Lenalee if only you're here…"

And then a tear fell from his cursed eye..

~~~ **Evening… the exorcists is here~~~**

Everybody greeted each other, it's a long time since they last saw each other. Probably busy in Akuma problems.

Everybody is enjoying each other's company, except Allen.

His still busy gazing the moon..

Tomorrow.. is the training session of them.. he doesn't know what will happen the day after tomorrow.. the Earl hasn't gave a lead… but, he can sense that Lenalee is just near…

"Allen-kun!"

Allen stiffened… that voice.. he turned his head to see the one screaming his name.

"Lavi!.. Why are you always yelling!?"

Lavi smirk at him at pats his back.

"Missing your princess?"

Allen blushed… it's not the time to think about crazy times.. it's time to be serious

"Of course… Which group are you tomorrow?"

Lavi smiled widely… actually if a normal person will be asking question. He'll be asking, why is Lavi smiling widely if his life is in Danger tomorrow?

"Tiedoll's" Lavi said boringly.

"Oh."

"which one is you?"

"With Myself."

"oh forgot.. you're the other half of the heart."

Allen scratch his head… this is a tough one he thought. He'll be the main target of course because his the other half.

"Hard job."

Lavi smiled for the last time and gazed at the blue-black sky the same as Allen…

"We are all in this together Allen… We are family…"

~~~**LENALEE's SITUATION~~~**

"How does this work!?" Road complained as she knocks the crystal chamber surrounding Lenalee.

"that will not work." Lenalee replied coldly. She's facing road at the time for her chest just can't be removed by a single blow. She'll broke her heart if that happens.

"but I want to hug you!"

"Road… you're a Noah and I'm an Exorcist… it's not possible.." Lenalee answered back, her injury is healed by Road.

"but…" Road pouts and screams like a young girl. Lenalee wrinkled her nose.

"Road… please stop." Lenalee tried to stop the girl, but she only looked at her and rub her eyes.

"Le-Lenalee… The Earl just asked me to change your position…" She said, like nothing happened at all.

"Position? What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

Road just clicked her fingers and Lenalee's chamber started moving.. She's placed into a white bed.. after repositioning the chamber it broke itself into million pieces of crystal.. Lenalee laid on the bed… her hands and feet are chained by gold and silver chains.

"are you comfortable?"

"I-I think so.."

Road walk towards her and hug her as she wanted to.

"Lenalee…" Road called her while she's still hugging her.

"Hmm?" Lenalee answered back, she doesn't like the idea of hugging a Noah but it surely helps her sooth the pain in her body.

"Do you think Allen-kun… Likes me?"

Lenalee is quite surprised of Road's sudden question, but it makes her giggle.

"I don't know…"

Road broke the hug and kisses Lenalee's cheek.

"you know what… I want you as my mom… And Allen-kun my dad.. I don't really like him… I just want his presence cause he feels like a good dad.."

Lenalee looked at Road. Naturally, she pities her, She knew Road isn't that bad, she's a sweet little child.

"Road.."

"ROAD!.. So there you are!" Tykki Mikk called. He looked at Lenalee and smiled at her.. this whole thing about kidnapping the heart is a little homely.

"What now! Can't you see I'm playing with her!?" Road replied annoyingly.

"Lenalee.. my dear Lenalee.. Later… please arrange yourself.. a party is to be hold.." After that, Tykki Left them both.

Road smiled again, grin actually.

"Lenalee.. I'll arrange you hair!? Ok!?"

Lenalee Nodded and gazed away.. she missed Allen so Much.

~~~**BLACK ORDER.. THE DAY OF THE DARKNESS IN WAR~~~**

**(A/N: Ill make this.. calm.. and not very bad ok?)**

"Ok! EXORCIST! We are all ranging in a battle.."

Kumui started the farewell meeting of the exorcist… they'll be saying goodbye now.. for they don't know if this is the time of their death or what…

"We don't know if we are going to leave after this meeting.. I just want all of you to know.. that our heart.. the queen of the innocence.. is in their hands… we just can't leave her there! The whole world will be destroyed… and as her brother and as her staff and the person that she can save someday.. I want her back…

We want her all back. Let's not think about the heart thing! Let's think about her as our comrade… the most graceful comrade we had… the little girl in our compound… the smiles that can make our heart melt.."

"LET'S SAVE HER!"

The exorcist.. formed they're forces… this is going to be a tough fight…

The last fight to freedom… the only chances of winning is a great army full of hope and love…

**~A/N: o my god.. I really can't believe that I can still write a crazy story.. and this one's long isn't it hahaha..**

**I really just miss Fan fiction.. SO MUCH! And by the way the ending of this is the next chapter TT^TT.. CHAPTER 18.. yah… I broke my promise that I'll end this on its 20****th**** chapter. But.. there's still next chapter's.. only short.. but it'll still be connected to the ending.. More on Bonus chapter I guess… Oh and please REVIEW!.. :D The one's reviewing chapter 17 will be given a special dedication on the ending.. HAhaha.. nothing.. I just want to thank you guys.. even some are silent reader's only.. and other's are hyper readers.. I want to thank you all!**

**SEE YOU ON THE ENDING TT^TT**


End file.
